Unfathomable Complexities
by otomeRan
Summary: People in general are complex, they don't simply fit into little boxes that you can easily define. There's pain, trauma and fears hidden in everyone, meanwhile happiness, joy and courage are not easily obtained, but that doesn't mean it's impossible or a hopeless cause. Before the Mint Eye. Before the RFA. Before V & Rika. *Companion to Mental Fortitude* *CoverArt by abyss-of-alyss
1. Oddity

**Chapter 1 - Oddity - Jumin POV**

I.

The first time Han Jumin met Gutierrez Ran, also known as Hwang Ran, she had just started as one of his father's employees. She had then ended up becoming part of Jumin's personal bodyguards when he came back from his schooling. She was an oddity being the only woman part of the security team. That alone raised his suspicions that she was, in fact, trying to get her claws into the Han family fortune. Either through his father or through him.

Imagine to his inner surprise when she practically ignored him right after meeting him. This continued day after day. He found himself unconsciously taking note of her reactions towards him. She wasn't overtly rude, because she bowed and greeted him as expected of her, but she wasn't overly friendly like the women that seemed to surround his father.

He never really looked twice at women nor too closely at them. Jumin respected his father greatly, but his father's propensity for frequent dalliances with so many women he could do without. This one though, he did take note of. She didn't care about her appearance other than being tidy and neat. There was no product on her face nor in her long red hair it was simply tied in a low pony tail.

He found himself talking to her one day when he happened upon her.

 _"It is rare to find a woman in your line of work."_

She did not immediately reply, it took her a few moments before she seemed to look around herself before looking up at him.

 _"Ah. Sorry..."_ She bowed to him slightly in apology.

She hesitated before replying in English, "I do not know Korean."

Ah. So that was why. She's a foreigner. Still an oddity nevertheless.

Jumin reassured her, "That is alright. I am fluent in English."

She seemed to brighten up at that. "Really? That's amazing! You're the first person I've managed to talk to in English here at C&R! I've tried to find someone around the offices and building, but it doesn't seem that anyone really knows it very well. I had thought that they would since C&R is an international company. I did some research before applying for the company and I was starting to think that I got the wrong information…"

Jumin sighed internally, it looks like he would have to find someone to look into it. The bodyguards were mostly either stationed in the lobby or in the upper-level offices. If she were looking into those offices, the personnel there should have been more than proficient in English.

"Thank you, for informing me of this. I will be sure to have someone correct this issue among our personnel."

"Oh. It's no problem. Actually, I was trying to find someone to help me practice and correct my Korean. I don't know anyone other than Young Moon, but he doesn't have much time since he's either always with the other bodyguards or with the Chairman. The other bodyguards don't like me much…"

He gave her a questioning glance.

"They don't appreciate a girl joining their boy's club. Especially a girl that doesn't even speak their native language and seems to have only gotten their job because their superior likes them."

There was a pause before she continued. "Earlier in Korean, it was what you were curious about."

Jumin gave a curt nod at her reply, "Yes. I'm surprised you understood."

She smiled at his comment. "It was more of an educated guess than anything… Actually… Since we seem to get along so well and happen to work in the same building, would you mind if we become acquaintances? I really want to improve my Korean quickly. What better way is there than to use it frequently knowing there is someone knowledgeable enough to correct me when I'm wrong."

Not friends? Just acquaintances? He replied to her in Korean. _"Yes. I accept to being your friend."_

She gave him small laugh and smile, " _Thank you, Please take care of me."_

She gave a slight bow as she stuck out her hand, "Gutierrez Ran."

There was a slight pause before he shook her hand, "Han Jumin."

Before he could inquire, she answered for him. "In case you were wondering about my name. Gutierrez is my married name. Hoang is my maiden name, though I use the Korean spelling to simplify things at work. It helps to make people feel more at ease considering how uncomfortable they must be at the fact that I'm a female bodyguard."

"A wise choice. It seems despite our advances there is still a large difference in gender equality here especially when it comes to the workforce. I, myself, have been under the impression that women only focused on their appeal to men for a good marriage to ensure their future. Yet I have now been surprised to find a married woman to be working in a profession that is not only unglamorous, but considered masculine."

"Oh, that's awesome. I'm glad I could change your views on my gender even if just a bit. It's understandable, since Asia in general, tend to be traditional when it comes to these type of topics, especially the older generation. All that really matters is that we keep an open mind to change and continue to improve."

He could agree with that sentiment. It would seem he has made an unlikely friend on the oddity that is Gutierrez Ran.

His leisure time had been spent chatting with her and he had to return to his office. However, he gave her his business card containing his work cellular number as a point of contact. He agreed to be her friend, but she was still essentially a stranger that just works for him.

* * *

II.

A week after meeting her, he realized how intelligent she was by how quickly she grasped the Korean spoken language through their frequent short calls. By the third week, she had his personal number.

Unfortunately, despite all her intelligence and easy grasp in speaking the language she was easily frustrated and seemed hopeless reading and writing it.

He had even asked once if she was willing to replace his current assistant. He had recalled their conversation over the phone that night.

"That sounds so tempting. I was studying business since middle school until I started college, but my parents didn't approve so I didn't push the issue. I don't think my lack of reading and writing in Korean makes me qualified for the job though. If anything it will annoy me at how inefficient I'm being. If I want to do something I want to do it well and efficiently. I'd rather you find someone more qualified for the job. If I do it I'd need a transcriber and time to study reading and writing. It's simply not cost effective." Ran explained.

He had slightly chuckled at that, "I'm the employer. Shouldn't I be the one to worry about how cost effective it is to hire my own employees?"

"Well, you're my only best friend so it's my job to look out for you even if it's myself." She replied back teasingly.

He was her best friend? Since when? They haven't even known each other personally for even a month. The only friend Jumin had before her was V. He didn't have any other friendships to make a comparison of progress.

He asked a bit surprised. "I'm your only best friend?"

Ran's voice sounded light as she explained her reasoning to him. "At least to me you are. You're the only person in my life right now that I know will pick up the phone when I call. Someone I can depend on in that way. You don't talk on the phone as often as we have and not be best friends."

"We haven't even known each other for a month." Jumin stated flatly.

"Time is relative. Also, you totally need to watch Doctor Who by the way. I need more Whovians on my side." She added cheekily.

At the time he had been surprised at her revelation that he was her only best friend. He didn't think too much on his phone calls with her. It was to pass the time throughout the day and on sleepless nights it was better than to simply drink wine alone. He had enjoyed their talks now that he thought more on it.

His circle of importance only held his father and V. He never really thought that he felt loneliness, but now there was another person that had added themselves into his circle. Unknowingly, but all the same. It was pleasant and not unwelcome at all.

He also needed to look up this Doctor Who she kept speaking of.


	2. Leaf

**CHAPTER 2 - LEAF - JIHYUN POV**

It wasn't often that he found himself interested in new artists since he mainly focused on his own work. Then he came across Leaf. He had found their series of works fascinating, which had surprised him due to the nature of the works in question.

At first glance Leaf's artworks were dark in nature due to the immense dark colors used throughout to the point where it was nearly dripping in black. Yet it isn't until you take a second look that you realize there was another aspect. An innocence. A spark of light.

It was during an exhibition where both his and Leaf's work were featured together when it had first caught his eye. The theme had been Hope. The submission was the only one accepted that was completely different from the rest. It was a painting of a man who was chained to a dark and desolate cliff. He had a sad smile on his face. He didn't understand why it had been accepted until he saw it in person.

It was a piece meant to be experienced not simply looked at. It isn't until a person comes closer to inspect it that something on the man's chest starts to glow. It's a small delicate butterfly made of translucent fabric with lights and as you come closer it becomes brighter, and you realize the man isn't sad. He has hope.

The title of the piece was Prometheus. The artist didn't leave their real name; only an alias Leaf. It wasn't often that he used his affluence to get information, but eventually he managed to get an email address from the exhibition organizer and made contact. He did not expect such a prompt reply nor the content of the message.

 _Sorry. I can not read Korean. -Leaf._

He quickly replied.

 _To Leaf._

 _That's actually alright. I studied English in school, although I don't speak it very well. My name is V, I also have a few of my photographs as part of the exhibition. I was contacting you because I found your painting inspiring. I had hoped that you would have attended the exhibition opening to talk about your piece, but you didn't seem to be there. Do you live overseas?_

 _From V_

This is very unlike him. He wasn't usually one to pry unnecessarily into a stranger's life like this, but that painting… It struck a chord within him. It felt sad and bleak, yet there was the glimmer of hope. It felt more real. More genuine than any of the other submissions he saw. He spent most of his day waiting for a reply from Leaf.

He was not disappointed to find a reply that night.

 _Hello V._

 _I'm very glad that you enjoyed my painting. When I heard about this exhibition from a friend of mine I knew exactly how I wanted to interpret hope._

 _I had been going through a difficult time, and through a series of events I met several people that have inspired this hope in me. I could not help but think upon the story of Pandora's box and think of myself as Prometheus. The idea may not be unique, but I enjoyed experimenting with combining technology with traditional art to interpret it in my own way._

 _I didn't attend the opening due to work scheduling conflicts. I can't quit my day job unfortunately. I don't make enough money as an artist to support myself and my kids. T^T_

 _My friend had shown me some of your work before, so I did get a chance to at least see one of your pieces at the exhibition. It was a perspective shot of a flower growing towards the sun, as if it was reaching towards it. I found it very whimsical and positive. It's very refreshing to see that in artwork these days. It's usually political or depressing nowadays. Not that I can say anything considering my sad looking pieces. ^^;_

 _As to your last question. I moved here about a year ago, but I don't have many friends here so I would really appreciate a continued correspondence. It's not often I get to meet a fellow artist. ^^_

 _Hoping to make a new friend,_

 _Leaf_

This person's speech reminded him of his childhood friend. The addition of text emoticons made this person seem more approachable. It made this person seem… Cute. Perhaps this person was a woman?

This was how he found himself brushing up his English skills and a pen pal.

II.

Their conversations remained mostly through email, maybe it was due to their busy lives and schedules, but he did thoroughly enjoy their exchanges. He learned that she was in fact a woman, a widow with two children and a dog. She however did not want to disclose her real name just yet and he in turn did not either.

He found their exchanges very interesting, because she seemed to have such a bright and positive personality. He felt sad for her that she had lost her husband so early and had wondered if that was the reason her artwork seemed so dark. He had decided to ask her and had gotten a long reply.

 _To the Curious V._

 _Maybe. I feel it's mostly due to the fact that feelings in general are usually more complicated aren't they? Just like people are complicated and you can't judge someone with a simple glance._

 _Rather than making something that's immediately eye-catching. I'd rather make something that people would have to take a closer look and put more thought into what is being seen. Who knows maybe it may open the eyes of someone that was close-minded? That's my hope within my artwork anyways._

 _Everyone has a different approach to art. Like yours for instance. Your work often features the sun, but most times the feelings I get from them are the strive for personal growth under the best circumstances. It makes me feel that you are the type of person that likes to give a lot of encouragement. That's what your work looks like through my eyes at least. ^^_

 _Awaiting your reply,_

 _Leaf_

She was such an introspective person. V couldn't help but admire Leaf a little more after each one of her replies.

 _To the thoughtful Leaf,_

 _Your kind words regarding my photographs makes me very happy. The hope that I have for my photographs is that it offers some type of hope for those looking at them to feel some type of comfort and healing in them. It may seem presumptuous of me to say the least, but those are the feelings that I have while I am taking them. If even ounce of those feelings can be kept in those photos I want to be able to share that warmth with people._

 _We have very different motivations when it comes to our crafts, but in the end we are both the same. We are both trying to make this world a better place. I admire you for trying to open people's minds. It feels that your endeavors are quite ambitious and much more difficult than mine._

 _I had never actually thought of it in that way before. That my work would actually inspire encouragement. It is true that everyone perceives art in different ways and I always find myself amazed at the things you see in my work. I am very glad to have taken the initiative to seek out such an amazing woman such as yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _V_

Her correspondences have definitely left an impact on him. He kept coming back to the exhibition hoping to perhaps catch her there just because she mentioned going back after their exchanges a few times. He, however, managed to chance upon someone else who was enamored with one of his pieces of the sun. He had hoped that it was Leaf, but she had introduced herself as Rika.

* * *

AN. I usually have my husband checkover and edit everything, since he's a much more amazing writer than I am, but he's lazy. I felt it's been a bit too long for this story since I last updated and I've been too impatient. So I just decided to update it. Enjoy~

Also. I've created an AO3 and posted my work there as well!~


	3. Heroine

**CHAPTER 3. Heroine - Rika POV**

Rika was well used to being harassed for dates for her appearance—she was too beautiful they would say. Over the years, she had learned to hide her gloomy nature, but it only served to make her parents hate her more while earning the attentions of strange men. The only bright spot in her life was her cousin, Yoosung—the only one who loved her. However, that is blemished by the fact she didn't know if he loved her or the mask she hides behind.

Today was yet another day that a persistent man asking her out on a date. This one would not take no for an answer and she did not know how to respond. He was starting to make her more and more nervous as he inched closer towards her. She was preparing herself to run. To scream. She wasn't sure of herself at the moment. This has never happened to her—the desire to react in such a drastic manner. Fortunately, the choice was taken out of her hands as a slender arm blocked him from coming any closer.

 _"Ahjussi. She said no. Are you an idiot? Do you not understand what no means? Do you need me to spell it out for you too?"_ A feminine voice said harshly—directed towards her would be assaulter.

He scoffed while eyeing at a white-haired woman, who came between them to rescue her, _"Hmm… You have a much nicer body than the blonde one. Larger breasts too… The three of us could definitely have a nice time."_

Both women made noises of disgust at his suggestion. The man then laid a hand on the white-haired woman's wrist trying to pull her towards him only for her to twist away. There was a loud pop and the man yelped in pain letting her go instantly. _"You definitely deserved that._ " She hissed at him vindictively.

Rika didn't catch all of the woman's movements—only that she moved quickly and efficiently making the man appear clumsy and feeble despite being a towering presence earlier. In the end he left them alone in a huff—embarrassed, shown up by a woman that was only slightly taller than Rika herself.

" _Thank you. That was quite amazing. I've never had quite a dazzling female savior before._ " Rika complimented her heroine.

The woman before her grinned at her. _"You're very welcome! I couldn't possibly let such a pretty girl be harassed by such a_ fugly _man."_

Rika quirked her head at the foreign word. "Fugly?"

"Fucking ugly." She defined in English. "Inside and outside." She added after a momentary thought—switching back easily to Korean.

The woman's English comment made her splutter and her face lit up red at the vulgar language. She has never heard anyone—much less a woman—speak so crassly. Her savior's expression then lit up in response to her reaction.

"Oh, so you understand English?" She asked in a amused tone.

Rika could have just pretended not to understand any more than she did—that she only understood the two words the woman that uttered. If she did that; she could simply apologize, thank her for her assistance with the assaulter, let this be a singular chance meeting between the two of them, continue with her daily life as always, wear the perfect and kind smiling mask as usual and letting the tears—perhaps even anger—fill up inside of her. She looked closely at the woman's face; her dark brown eyes seemed a bit sad behind her large dark framed glasses—however the amusement in them along with her smile were genuine.

"Yes, I do, and I have to say that I agree—that man is fugly." Rika replied back in English. The smile she received in response was one of the most gratifying she has received in her life thus far from another woman.

"I like to be called Rika." She introduced herself with a small smile, bowing slightly and offering her hand to shake.

"Oh! How interesting! I like to be known as Leaf." There was a trace of giddiness in her voice as Leaf said this.

Rika couldn't contain her surprise, "As in the artist, Leaf?! I've seen a few of your works! I've found your experimental pieces so interesting."

This comment seemed to surprise Leaf, "Uh… Wow. I didn't know there were people that liked my art—at least I didn't think anyone would know about me yet… I just started picking it up again recently, and the gallery I have my artwork sent to is a pretty small start up. I was just lucky that he was a friend of a friend of my husband."

Rika nodded understandingly, she had came across Leaf's artwork because she liked to visit smaller galleries in her free time after her classes were done. The gallery that housed most of Leaf's works just happened to be nearby the school that Rika attended.

"If you like, I could help put out more of your artwork to other galleries. I know how important it is to have connections in the art industry. It's the least I could do since you helped me." Rika offered.

Leaf stared at her in silence for a moment before smiling. "Nah... I think—I would rather have a female friend where I don't have to worry about having a filter than having to stress out about making money with my artwork."

It was now Rika's turn to stare at Leaf. She had offered her connections within the art industry with no strings attached, but she would rather have a friendship—with her. For the first time, in a long time—Rika smiled a genuine smile just for Leaf.

"I think I would like that very much. Although I would still like to help in some way. There is an art exhibition coming up at a fairly large gallery—they are looking for submissions set to a certain theme by the end of this month. If you're interested, I think you should submit some of your pieces. It couldn't hurt to try." Rika suggested.

Leaf looped her arm around Rika's shoulders. "Well, I suppose if my new bestie is advising me to do so, I should do well in listening to her shouldn't I? What's the theme?"

Rika felt warm with this sudden display of affection from someone she just met—who saved her from being harassed. She should feel very uncomfortable—considering she did not know this woman at all. However, she wanted to believe that this could be a start of a great and wonderful friendship.

"The theme is Hope."

* * *

 _Italics - Different Language. This case Korean._


	4. Family

**Chapter 4. Family - Jumin POV**

Although they talked about various things over the phone for the past few months there was one subject they never touched upon—the topic of families. It isn't so odd for him seeing as he is a bachelor living on his own, but he did find it strange she didn't speak much about hers, after all, was she not married?

Another fact that bothered him was when he realized they talked quite often over the phone— sometimes late into the evenings. Was her husband not bothered by this fact? That his wife was talking with another man—occasionally for more than an hour?

He decided to voice his thoughts one evening over the phone. She was quiet for a moment, before she replied.

"It's not that I'm hiding it or anything. It's just that it's something that has been difficult for me to talk about—my husband… He died almost 2 years ago in a car accident." Her voice over the phone sounded quiet and sad.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Emotions were not something that he liked to deal with—an emotional woman much less so.

As if understanding his internal dilemma her tone changed—it became more lighthearted, "It's alright—I've been slowly getting through it. I have my two sons to focus on and I have you for an awesome best friend."

She spent the rest of that evening gushing about her sons' talents, how different they were and how proud she was of them. Just listening to her talk made him think of what a strong and amazing mother she must be. He smiled as he listened to her talk about her family—he found that he didn't mind having this woman as a friend.

* * *

He found out something new about his only female friend. He had called her one evening and ended up speaking about his father's upcoming divorce with his mother. He had originally wanted to call V—but he was unavailable: out of the country, out of range of contact and there was no telling when Jumin would see him next. Perhaps he had been overtired or drank too much wine, but he spoke of his thoughts on the matter of their relationship and divorce—before he realized who it was he was speaking to.

"I think you should discuss with your father about getting prenups going forward. That's what most Americans do. It should help to make things less messy next time around. If your father seems against it; then just tell him you only want him to be happy, that you only want to make sure that the woman he is marrying is being sincere, and this small gesture is not only her sincerity to him as her new husband—but to you as her future stepson. It would be your only request to accept her as your new stepmother. Just say that—even if you don't really mean it. What do you think?" Ran asked after giving him her advice regarding the matter.

Jumin thought on it for a moment before agreeing, "That is very sound advice. I have mentioned this subject before, but I have never thought to word it in that manner."

Ran laughed, "Hehe. I aspired to become a lawyer at one point, but I gave that up when I realized I couldn't convince my dad to leave my mother when I was young."

Jumin asked surprised, "Why would you endeavor for such a thing between your parents?"

There was a pause over the phone line before she replied, "Hmm… I think it was because even though I was young and small I could understand that she had a bad effect on our family as a whole. She didn't spend much time with us as a family, but she was concerned about what people thought about us as one. I have a lot of happy memories with my sister and dad, but none with my mother. The three of us tried to spend more time with her, but she was too obsessed with prayer and church to ever spend any time with us. In my 20 or so odd years of life I can count on one hand the times we've all spent together outside of church—family meals don't count."

Just as Jumin was not fond of his own mother—Ran seemed to feel the same towards her own. As he listened to Ran talk about her childhood days and the lack of her mother's presence—he could see the similarities. His mother spent her days spending his father's money on materialistic items and travel—while hers spent days and nights at church without her family while donating what little they had. Some would say there was a difference in altruism, but in the end both he and Ran knew it was for the same reason. Their mothers cared about image—how others perceived them.

How ironic. It seems that even with the differences in money and status people still found ways to intrinsically behave in the same manner whether it seemed outwardly charitable or shallow.

Ran then spoke of her father, "I remember asking my dad once if he loved my mom and if that was the reason why he stayed with her. He didn't tell me yes. He simply told me that it's only logical that he stay with her; he chose her, has children with her and as a proud Vietnamese Catholic man he would never renege on his word before God. I then asked if he was at least happy—instead of answering me he told me he accepted his current life, because when they're both old and gray at least they won't be alone—they have each other. I find his loyalty to her as admirable as it is infuriating."

They were both the same—Jumin thought to himself as he listened to Ran speak about her father. He could tell how much she respected him with the reverence she held as she spoke of him, yet there was an underlying anger—her frustrations at his lack of self care. He seemed to be a man that held a lot of pride and magnitude to his promises. He wondered if having a trait such as that would make a good businessman?

"Our dads are like polar opposite when it comes to women, huh?" Ran added wistfully.

"It would seem so." Jumin stated as he wondered what his life would have been like if his father had been like hers—loyal to his mother despite her greed. He definitely would not have had to see him with so many different girlfriends, while his mother ignored his dalliances and infidelity.

Jumin's thoughts were broken when Ran broke the serious mood as usual, "Anyways, it should sort itself out sooner or late—after all C&R has the Super Awesome Jumin Han."

Jumin sighed, "I don't understand why you insist on using such inelegant terms regarding myself. You seemed so eloquently spoken when we first met."

"Well that's because we were strangers, bestie—a time before I found out that you're totally three years younger than me—as far as the Korean age goes." Ran stated as if it wasn't already obvious.

She couldn't see him over the phone but Jumin smiled, "Nevertheless I thank you for your vote of confidence."

* * *

One day she appeared at his front door with a dog—it had no manners whatsoever; it immediately went towards him, stood up against his leg as if to hug it, tried to smell him, and attempted to lick his hand. Yet, he waited for Ran to speak while she stood there nervously—allowing her dog to assault his person. Her apprehension was well placed, especially with the request that left her lips.

"Umm... I'm going somewhere for the weekend with the boys and I was hoping that you could look after Yumi for me… I asked your assistant and it seemed that your schedule was free… So I was hoping you could do me this big favor…"

"I am in line to become the next Executive Director of C&R, a large international corporation and the heir to the Han family. I am also your employer yet you are asking me, Han Jumin, the future lead director of a massive conglomerate—to look after your dog. Why did you believe this to be your best course of action?" Jumin questioned the rationality Ran held by coming to him of all people—for such a request.

"Because you're my best friend and the only one I can trust."

He ended up spending his morning reading up on how to care for the female Corgi named Yumi.

At first after Ran left for the first few hours he noticed Yumi staring at the door laying down—as if waiting for her to return. It wasn't until he would move or get up that she would jump up to follow him around the penthouse. She was a very needy little thing.

After feeding her and spending some time with her, it seemed that was all it took to earn Yumi's affection. For the next two days she became his near constant shadow following him wherever he went in the penthouse. It wasn't until long after Ran had retrieved Yumi—that he found himself missing the small dog—his penthouse had felt emptier. Maybe there was some merit to having an animal companion.

The next time Jumin saw Ran, she showed up at his penthouse with a large box in her arms—she wasn't alone—she had a young red haired boy with her. The boy hid behind her as he held onto something small in his arms. Ran had smiled at Jumin, "I couldn't bring both of my boys, but this is my youngest—his name is Saeran."

Ran bumped her hip at Saeran—who jumped slightly before bowing deeply. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Han. Mom told me that you're her best friend and that you took care of Yumi for us so that we could go vacation. Thank you so much, Mr. Han!"

As her son was busy kowtowing to him, Ran simply walked into his penthouse without invitation to find a place for the large box—which Jumin could only presume to contain items meant for him. Jumin could at least appreciate her son's politeness in waiting for permission.

"You're welcome. I know how important family is to your mother, and as my friend, I had a duty of care." Jumin replied to Saeran's gratitude.

The expression of awe upon Saeran's face from his simple sentence and slight quotation would be one that Jumin would never forget.

"Was that from Doctor Who?"

There was a slight quirk of his lips at Saeran's question. "Your mother made it clear that all close friends and family had an obligation—I never shirk from such things."

Suddenly Jumin's shoulders were grasped by a bouncing excited woman—Ran. "We got you a gift for taking care of Yumi! I figured since you did such a great job, that you deserved something super awesome!"

She then sprung away to bring Saeran into the penthouse—who was still hiding something in his arms. Jumin wasn't fond of surprises and it was less welcome when it was unpredictable—if anything, Ran was the personification of unpredictability. Ran was bouncing on the heels of her feet behind Saeran before he finally revealed what he was holding in his arms—a small black fluffy kitten.

Both mother and son looked up at him with big shiny eyes, before they both asked completely in sync, "Isn't she adorable?"

The moment the small kitten looked up at him joining in their shiny-eyed attack against his person—he felt his heart melt just a little at the display they made. He could only hum in response to show that yes, he did indeed find the feline adorable.

Bemused Jumin commented on her gift, "Although, I do not see how this equates to a gift—if anything you are giving me a lifetime responsibility."

"No way.~ Luna is sure to bring you good luck! In my personal experience black cats are the luckiest! She's perfect for you—a defender of love and justice!" Ran enthused gesturing wildly.

"I hold a number of titles; such as being one of the country's most eligible and wealthiest bachelors under 30, as well as being one the most successful executive newcomers of the year. My business acumen and intellect are commendable, however none of these abilities include or merit me the status—defender of love and justice ." Jumin replied amused at Ran's outburst.

Jumin continued watching Saeran as he played with the kitten named Luna—he seemed really happy with the kitten. It was then that Saeran noticed him staring and went up to Jumin to hand him the kitten, however Jumin was reluctant to touch the cat, he had never been around a small animal before.

His worries were unfounded because after a few cursory sniffs, the kitten was a little purring motor within his hands. Jumin could only look up helplessly at Ran.

"You might not be the defender of love and justice to the world, to Korea, or to Seoul, but you are the defender of love and justice for my family—to us that means the world." Ran told him empathically with Saeran at her side.

Saeran nodded enthusiastically, "And all heroes need to have a trusty sidekick!"

Jumin stared at two of them—who looked at him with such care—and possibly even adoration. He had never been subjected to such looks before—a warm feeling was slowly enveloping him as he spent more time with part of the Hoang family.

"Then I graciously accept Luna, who has been bestowed upon me as your defender of love and justice." Jumin replied softly.


	5. Flirtations

**Chapter 5. Flirtations - Jihyun**

Their exchanges in the first few months were solely through email. Jihyun had found sending electronic letters rather than mailed letters vaguely romantic—fitting for this day and age. After several months of exchanging emails he could confidently say they were close friends despite never meeting each other. They did not know what the other looked like, nor would they be able to recognize the sound of each other's voice if given the opportunity.

One day, she gave him her personal number in one of their many correspondences. Excited, he immediately called her as soon as he finished reading the email she had sent.

"Hello?" Leaf's soft feminine voice answered in English. Jihyun smiled, he had been practicing his English more, not just for her, but in preparation for traveling for his photography.

"Hello Leaf. It's me, V. You had given me your phone number and I simply couldn't wait to contact you. I decided to call as soon as I finished reading the message you had sent me. I hope I didn't reach you at a bad time." Jihyun tried to sound casual despite his nervousness. He really liked Leaf.

His reply was met with silence over the phone, and for a moment he thought that perhaps he had dialed incorrectly, or that she had given him the wrong number. Just as he was about to apologize and hang up, she replied. "Your voice… It's even better than anything I could have ever imagined. Your voice matches exactly the person I've come to know through our exchanges. Mysterious, sweet and just a bit sexy… Are you real?"

He involuntarily laughed in shock. She had sounded breathless in her reply—in awe—just from the sound of his voice. He felt himself blushing as he thought about how to reply. No one had ever complimented him in such a way before, especially when they've never even seen his face. "Yes, I can assure you that I am quite real. I would also like to comment that your voice sounds lovely as well."

"Oh~ Thank you~ I'm glad you like the sound of my voice, hopefully as much as I do yours. I'm a bit of an auralist, apparently its comparable to voyeurism, but auditory rather than visual." Leaf replied sounding a bit playful, making him wonder what it was that she meant.

Jihyun looked up those terms while he was still on the phone with her, while he didn't find what an auralist meant, he did find out what voyeurism meant.

Voyeurism - The practice of gaining sexual pleasure from watching others when they are naked or engaged in sexual activity. Which meant that auralism would be the auditory version…

Meaning she was saying that his voice brought her pleasure in a sexual manner. He was a little horrified, embarrassed, and maybe even slightly pleased…

After momentarily being in shock, he managed to sputter out, "A-are you always this forward? Nothing I said was sexual in nature whatsoever. I know we have been emailing each other for the past few months, but nothing in our exchanges prepared me for this type of conversation. Technically this is our first time speaking to one another."

He heard her laughing at his response, "I'm sorry I surprised you so badly. Since we clicked so well online I figured that it was best you get to know the most off putting parts of me first, which is I don't really care to have a filter unless you're my superior or a co-worker."

His only rebuttal to that response? What was it that the Americans say? "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Another laugh. "I know how to speak politely when there are elders about, I promise I'm not a heathen. I'm also well versed in child rearing by this point in my life with all the cousins, nephews and nieces I've had to look after."

"Oh? So I can expect relatively clean conversations despite this first impression?"

"Sorry honey bunch, but nearly all my cousins' first words were shit, fuck or crap and I swear it was totally not my fault. I blame the lack of parental supervision and their full permission to watch R rated movies regardless of our ages. Though my own children are darling little angels in comparison."

"Did you not have a minder growing up?"

"Hmm… My grandmother was there to care for us all, but she usually needed a lot of help. I was the oldest one there when I was still in the States, so that meant I was the help. By the time I was 9 I already knew how to make simple meals and order delivery, so she just gave me more responsibilities as the oldest girl. Apparently that was all they needed from me to look after everyone. Eventually it went from everyone going to Grandma's house to my house, especially during the summer when there wasn't any school and my grandmother got older. I didn't really mind. I think over time I grew to love taking care of kids. Though it did become a bit of a bad habit that I tend to be a mother hen towards others, especially people who are younger than me."

Jihyun smiled at that. "You sound like an amazing person."

Another laugh, "Not really. I might just smack you on the back of the head if you do something I think is stupid and then I'll be charged for domestic violence. Patience for ignorant people is definitely not one of my virtues."

"That doesn't change the fact that you have a kind heart. Your anger is due to the fact that you care about people. I understand you that much to understand the reasons."

"You… are so sweet that that I'll probably end up with cavities after this phone call." Leaf sounded flustered making him smile.

He had very little experience when it came to flirting. He never had any desire to do so with most of the women he had met in his life. Maybe it was the fact that he had never seen her; or maybe it was the fact that their relationship held no real consequences on their lives.

Leaf was easy to talk to, and he couldn't help but flirt with her over the phone. Just listening to her sweet and colorful reactions to everything he said made him smile. Their bonds grew deeper, and there was a change between them after one simple phone call.

* * *

AN. Apparently my beta has given up on me due to my sappiness and the fact that he is not my 'target audience'. I'm now on my own. I only have my skills and imaginations. please let me know what you think and if there are any major mistakes.


	6. Eonni

**Chapter 6. Eonni - Rika**

One of the things Rika quickly learned—Leaf is extremely impulsive to the point of recklessness. If Leaf felt like doing something, she did it without so much as a second thought, and so far she hadn't broken any laws… That Rika knew of.

Rika still slowly found herself spending more and more time with Leaf, who had proclaimed herself as her part-time bodyguard. Her reasoning? "Someone has to protect my darling angel from all these wolves drooling after her!" Since when had she become anyone's darling angel? If anything, she was a devil in disguise.

Leaf had been stopping by the small art gallery more often; and since it was nearby the campus, they always spent time together after they were done. Leaf always insisted on taking Rika home.

"I love your hair." Leaf said one day out of the blue.

"What?" It was an odd and completely random thing to say.

Leaf nodded to herself before asking. "Do you take care of it yourself?"

Rika quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes. I wash my face and dress myself in the morning too." She answered drily causing Leaf to laugh.

"It's super long and curly. You have such thick hair, too—so it's probably even heavier than regular old long hair. I remember what it was like having long hair. It was super high maintenance and a pain in the ass to take care of, but your hair looks super perfect every time I see you. I can't even begin to imagine how much time it takes for you to get ready. You must put a lot of work into it just to get it right, and then there's the hassle of maintaining it throughout the day especially when you leave your hair down. When you sit down. When the wind blows. When you're eating. The list just goes on and on. Ugh… Just remembering all of this makes me tired." Leaf sighed after her short tangent.

Rika could only stare at Leaf after that long rant over a seemingly random comment. After some thought, Rika quietly admitted. "I never really thought about it. I suppose over the years, I got used to it. Just as I got used to doing everything else."

What was there to say after admitting something like that?

Leaf broke the silence. "I think you're a much stronger person than I am."

What? If anything, that was not what she had expected to hear from Leaf at all. Maybe it was her expression that gave away her surprise to Leaf.

"For some people, it is making themselves beautiful that makes them happy and then there are those that do it for the sake of pleasing others. For me, I used to be the latter. No matter what I did, it was never enough; and the weight of that was so heavy that I ran away from it all. In the end, I decided that rather than making myself into someone that could be accepted by others—I'd rather be someone that I could be happy with—for me. I alone have to live with myself for the rest of my life, no one else can live it for me. It's something that I've slowly learned to accept—even now." Leaf finished quietly holding a hand against her chest as if it would ease a hidden pain only she, herself could see.

Rika stared at her feet as Leaf stood quietly beside her.

Wasn't she also the same? She couldn't really say. She had her moments of happiness, but she was like a well of sadness—slowly filling up, day by day, centimeter by centimeter and it never emptied. Did that mean one day it would overfill? Was the well deep enough to contain all this sadness filling up inside of her?

A slightly dry hand grasped onto hers breaking her morbid thoughts causing her to look up into Leaf's smiling face. She automatically brought up her usual daily smile. A habit she had learned to perfect throughout the years.

"If you're ever in a pinch, you could totally use your hair as a weapon. It's super effective and won't break easily. Just be careful or you could accidentally kill somebody." Leaf informed her in a serious tone, but the slight tremble in her voice and the subtle smile on her lips meant that she was trying to contain her laughter.

This comment completely wiped the smile off Rika's face bringing forth a look full of consternation. Why did she think that this woman could maintain a long serious conversation again?

* * *

The next time that they met Rika sported a shoulder length haircut—to the dismay of Leaf. She had cried a bit about the loss of Rika's long hair before she smiled at her. "Even though I'll miss your long hair. It's just hair. In the long run, it's just an accessory that makes a person beautiful in my opinion."

Rika returned Leaf's smile. "Thank you. You were right though—shorter hair is easier to manage. I had gotten so used to taking care of my hair before that I didn't realize how much time it was taking. I just felt like making a change. It feels like a small weight has been lifted."

Rika couldn't help add jokingly, "I also didn't want to accidentally kill someone with my hair."

Leaf grinned before looping an arm around her shoulders. "You totally slay me with your adorableness."

Rika felt a lightness in her chest. She had honestly been scared.

After she had cut her hair—she cried. She didn't understand it.

It was just hair. She was not a child. There was no pain in getting a haircut. No one was forcing her. It was her own choice and yet the tears came regardless of this fact.

She felt the difference right away. Her head was lighter. So much lighter. That heavy feeling weighing her down was lifted.

The next day she had gotten up as usual to get ready, only to finish early due to her shorter hair. She now had time to enjoy her morning and laze about. Throughout the day she found herself spending less time worrying about her hair and just enjoying the day. She had never realized how much one small thing could change so much in her life.

Rika beamed a genuine smile at Leaf, "Thanks, _eonni_."

Leaf hugged her even harder exclaiming, "You are so adorable. I'm so lucky to be your _eonni_!"

Rika settled into Leaf's embrace. She really was thankful, because Leaf helped her realize that it really was possible for her to change. It didn't have to be big or grand to completely change her life. It could be small changes that made life easier or better.

Her well of sadness wasn't empty, but maybe it decreased by a little? Regardless, what she felt right now in this very moment… This happiness. This acceptance from this strange woman. She will keep it in her heart forever.

The moment Leaf became Rika's _Eonni_.

* * *

AN.

 _Italics - Different Language_

 _Eonni/Unnie/Unni - Korean term for older sister, used by females_

I felt it was more appropriate to use this term. In the English language we don't commonly call our cousins, brothers and sisters by what they are other than their name. I know in Spanish they do sometimes, but it's not as not as super descriptive as it is when it comes to asian languages depending on your relationship and gender.

In my mind by Rika calling Ran eonni, it's her way to say I look up to you without words.


	7. Reunions & Relationships

**Reunions & Relationships - Jumin**

Jumin was irritated with the woman sitting across the table—his step-mother, Madame Soo Jin. It was originally a planned meal only with his father, but she had somehow weaseled her way into their planned reunion. Her flimsy excuse had been that it had been so long since they had a family meal together.

He couldn't even taste the first course. Everything tasted like ash in her presence. His thoughts were broken, and his self was lost. Then, his personal cell phone vibrated and when he checked, it was Ran. He suddenly found himself.

—"Prepare the fam-bam, because Sailor Leaf is about to save the day with her dazzling entrance to this boring affair," the text read.

Jumin shook his head slightly and tried not to smile at her zealousness. He then looked up to see his father, who was eyeing him curiously.

"Actually, Father… Madame Soo Jin... There is someone I would like you to meet. We were unsure if it was appropriate since it was only going to be my father and I, but since it has become a family gathering, there shouldn't be too much fuss. After all, we are amongst people we can trust with absolute certainty." Jumin stated, while subtly glaring at his step-mother wanting to ensure she realized the last bit of his statement was a direct jab towards her. She simply stared back uncomfortably, as her hands faltered at her plate. She then set down her utensils as she forced a tense smile. "Of course, Jumin! We're family!"

It was at that moment that Ran came in—dressed neatly in a black dress and cardigan.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your meal! I tried to arrive as soon as possible. I know how much Jumin loathes tardiness." Ran bowed in apology.

Chairman Han waved off Ran's apology. "It's quite alright. Jumin had just informed me that he had also extended the invitation quite belatedly, which is unusual for his character. He didn't get a chance to say who exactly it was that we were having the pleasure to meet before your arrival."

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself first. I already know all about you, but you know nothing about me! My name is Hwang Ran. I'm also known as Leaf. I hope we could keep that a bit of a secret." She smiled brightly at his father placing her index finger on her lip playfully while winking.

His father's eyes widened at that introduction. "As in the secretive artist Leaf?! No one has ever managed a meeting with the artist! I'm quite a fan of your works! I even have one of them in my home!"

Ran glanced at Jumin and smiled as she moved to sit down next to him. "Jumin told me that you were a fan of my work, but I didn't know you actually had any of my pieces. May I ask which piece it was that you have?"

His father smiled as he answered, "When I saw the piece I immediately wanted to buy it. No matter the cost. Though I had found the title to be interesting and I couldn't quite decipher why it was named Hades."

Her reaction to his answer was interesting, as her face lit up red in what he could only assume to be a blush—in embarrassment perhaps?

His father did not seem deterred by Ran's reaction. "Could I ask the meaning behind it?"

Ran took a moment to herself before she answered, "I had actually been upset at the time and there were several salacious false rumors ruining a good man's reputation. It felt as if the press were only interested in news that were sensational rather than the truth, and they were completely blind to see what was truly important."

"As for the title, I felt it was the best and only fitting name. It's the name for the Greek god of the underworld. What does man fear most? Death. Wouldn't that make Hades a powerful being? Being the overseer of Death itself. Where does wealth come from? Precious metals? Food? It all comes from the earth, which are all within Hades' realm, making him the wealthiest. Therefore, he is the most powerful being. He would have made the perfect businessman. There could be no other name than Hades."

Hades is a statue of a stern businessman. He wears a three-piece suit, with a black tar-like substance, and black ink splashed and painted repeatedly throughout. The overabundance of ink and tar had dripped and puddled onto the base of the statue. There was so much tar and ink on the face it was nearly unrecognizable. Newspaper clippings and magazines articles were pasted onto the statue with names blacked out, but the headlines were unmistakably slanderous in nature.

However, as with all of Leaf's pieces, there was always a hidden element. Behind the statue, the back has been torn up to reveal a heart—A glowing heart of gold.

His father nodded at her reply. "I couldn't help but feel a connection towards it. After hearing your explanation behind the piece, was I simply attracted to the idea of an ideal businessman?"

Ran smiled. "I think you're kind of an amazing father. You realized it without even knowing."

Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"Hades is actually modeled after Jumin. I even asked him to give me one of his old suits just so I could use it for this piece. I didn't even realize that it ended up at his father's house of all places."

His father laughed heartily at Ran's reply, but for Jumin he could only stare at her red face as he thought of the implications.

Jumin knew when he saw Hades that it was his old suit. The one she had asked for. He had thought nothing of it. It was simply a piece of artwork she had made with something he had provided to her as a friend. When it was sold she had been very upset. She had set a ridiculously high price for it—about ten times the cost of the suit itself—and yet it still sold. He hadn't understood her apologies to him at the time, but today's events clarified everything.

Jumin grasped Ran's hand under the table, eliciting a look of surprise towards him. After all, he was never one to initiate any form of human contact—even with her. This shameless woman never failed to show how highly she thought of him. The least he could do was show her the same care, in the same manner in which she always seemed to shower him with when they were together. The bright smile he received in return washed away any discomfort his step-mother's presence wrought upon him earlier.

Ran did indeed 'save the day'. The meal with his father was delicious and filled with light conversation between the three of them; the topics ranging from art, business, history, mythology, and academia.

Jumin noted that his step-mother was unable to join in the conversation, and could only force a smile upon her face the entire time in her discomfort. He felt a slight squeeze at his joined hand with Ran, who had a wide grin on her face. It seems that she too had noticed Madame Soo Jin's discomfort as Ran continuously distracted Jumin's father. Jumin allowed a small smile to grace his face at discovering this new facet to his best friend, as she constantly interjected to bring Jumin into the conversation, leaving Madame Soo Jin to stew in silence. It seems that Ran is quite capable of being vindictive for his sake. He found that he didn't mind this side to her at all.

* * *

It seems that the days of drinking wine with V were diminishing. Ever since Jumin started working for C&R and his friend decided to seriously pursue photography, V had less time. It was fortunate that today was one of those rare days he could spend with his old friend. However, his mind seemed to be preoccupied as Jumin observed V, who was swirling his wineglass staring blankly at nothing. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm sorry. It seems that my mind is a thousand miles away, my friend." V shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before he answered. "I was just thinking about this statue I saw not too long ago. It was bought so quickly that I didn't get a chance to go back to get a better look."

Jumin raised an eyebrow at V's complaint. "Your mind is this occupied over a work of art? Why am I not surprised?"

V laughed softly at Jumin's dry remark. "I did not stop to think that anyone would choose to expedite a purchase of such an expensive piece of art. Though I did at least congratulate the artist on selling it."

"If you know the artist, why don't you simply ask for a copy of the mold? Or perhaps a replica?" Jumin countered as if it were an obvious solution to the dilemma, while taking a sip of his glass.

V frowned. "I could never ask her to do something like that. She had said Hades is one of a kind."

Jumin nearly choked on his wine.

"The statue you're currently so fixated on is Hades by the artist Leaf?" Jumin questioned.

V was surprised by Jumin's reaction. "Yes? I didn't realize you had developed an interest in art, Jumin."

"Yes, although I'm not usually one to follow the arts, I had found this particular artist interesting… It seems that my father is a fan of her work." Jumin admitted as he looked at V for a reaction.

V smiled, "That's wonderful to hear that uncle is a fan of Leaf's work! I'll be sure to let her know that my best friend and his father are her fans."

Jumin wasn't sure how to tell V. That both he and his father have already met the woman. Jumin, himself, has personally known her for years—they were close friends even.

"I'm curious. How well do you know Leaf?" Jumin tested.

V chuckled, "Jumin. You're starting to sound like my father. We've never met, and at the moment we still don't know what the other looks like. At first, we had only been emailing each other for a few months; however, she recently gave me her cell phone number, and we have been talking over the phone occasionally."

"So, you have been conversing with a woman over the phone occasionally? Why does it sound like you have ulterior designs for this woman? Whatever happened to Rika, that girl you had met at the art gallery a few years ago?" Jumin protested.

"I've told you, Jumin. Rika is only my model. She's become a friend over the past few years." V explained tiredly.

"These days you spend nearly all of your free time with Rika—a simple friend of a few years—rather than with anyone else. It gives the impression that she is in a position to monopolize your time." Jumin asserted, complaining.

Normally, Jumin would have left the matter alone, rather than instigate any form of argument with his friend. However, V's relationship with Rika was ambiguous, and he wanted clarification.

Jumin has known V since they were children, and they have been friends just as long. Jumin respects and trusts V, just as he respects his father. While Jumin's father may have a long history of philandering, V is a complete unknown because Jumin has never seen him with any women. There was no data for comparison. Rather than being a comfort, it made him uneasy. While V is an old friend, Ran is also his best friend. Rika is simply an interloper—one he has never even met.

"Jumin… Are you by chance jealous of Rika?" V asked incredulously.

Jealous? Of the interloper? Preposterous!—Jumin thought to himself

As if sensing his rising ire and agitation, Luna chose that moment to introduce herself to V by jumping onto Jumin's lap—purring and rubbing herself against him. Jumin calmed as he rubbed Luna's head, enjoying her pleased expression. Meanwhile, he recalled how his feline companion came into his life. "This is Luna. She's quite skittish around people she's never met. I was waiting for her to familiarize herself with you before introducing her." Jumin said as he looked at V.

V leaned forward to pet Luna, who warily allowed him to pet her. "I never knew you were a cat person, Jumin."

Jumin replied—"I did not realize this either until it came to pass, and it is now a fact that I am. I am not jealous of Rika; but I would suggest taking a step back to look at what it is you are doing, and how you are spending your time, with whom, and why. You do not have a track record with women, whether it is as friends or lovers. It's important to make distinctions within your relationships. Ambiguity will only lead to misunderstandings to both parties."

The ensuing silence after Jumin's statement was deafening. V could only stare at his friend, who continued to sip his wine calmly. V then asked in a slightly joking manner, "Since when were you such an expert on relationships? I would say that we are both just as inexperienced when it comes to women."

"No, I cannot say that I personally have a history with women either. The only things I possess are my observations of my father, of you, and what my logic dictates based on those observations. I am merely pointing out something you may not have noticed—that you may have formed a bond more intimate than a mere friendship. Whether it is something you meant to happen or not, it is still something you should address." Jumin countered in turn.

Jumin knew V took his words seriously when he gave Jumin a small smile and said, "Thanks, for bringing it to my attention. I'll be sure to put some thought into it."

* * *

Just when Jumin had finally cleared his schedule enough for an extended vacation his plans were derailed. V had to cancel at the last minute due to an issue that needed his personal attention, and it would probably be a month before he would become available again. Jumin could only stare at the text message he received from V, while feeling a bit despondent. This wouldn't be the first time his old friend was canceling plans on him at the last minute. They were no longer young and had responsibilities to tend to, but that still didn't ease the sting of loneliness. As Jumin was staring at his phone, it started to ring—Ran. He answered right away.

Ran's voice sounded surprised at Jumin's abrupt answer. "Wow. That was the quickest you've ever answered the phone. You must have more free time than I thought."

"Yes, I seem to have found quite some free time on my hands. There were certain plans that fell through that I had not expected." Jumin's comment was met with nervous laughter piquing his curiosity.

"Speaking of unexpected plans… I'm ummm… going to Australia for a week or two." Ran slowly admitted.

"When."

"Right now."

"You're at the airport aren't you." Jumin stated more than asked.

"Yep." He almost sighed as Ran replied

"When I suggested shorter work days at C&R to focus on other things, I had intended for you to use that free time on your artistic endeavors. I hadn't expected you to use it to gallivant across the globe on a whim. Though, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised at this kind of behavior when it comes to artists." Jumin couldn't contain the hint of bitterness in his last statement.

Why did both of his best friends have to be artists? Whimsical beings that followed no set schedules or patterns. Why was he always thrust into a position in which he had to be understanding?

There was a short silence on the other line before Ran replied, "I'm sorry… It's just… My grandma… My uncle called me to tell me she was recently diagnosed with cancer and she's refusing treatment. He was hoping I could convince her to accept… You know I would have told you about it if I knew…"

Of course, Jumin realized, if anything, Ran had always been impulsive when it came to the things that she cared about—especially when it came down to her family.

"I take it that everyone in your household is to be on this trip."

"Yup! With our powers combined the power of love will totally save the day!~ I swear we will win her over with the boys' cuteness attacks!" Ran enthused.

"Didn't you tell me that you've spent nearly all of your savings and funds on all the recent additions to your household last year?" Jumin's question was met with silence before Ran sighed.

"I was trying not to think too much about that, but I was already working on that issue anyways. It just so happens that one of my aunts, who runs a pretty successful café in Melbourne, is going to be there and I was going to ask for her advice." Ran almost sounded petulant.

"Have you already bought the tickets?" He quickly inquired.

Ran sounded distracted as she replied, "Not yet. We just got here a few minutes ago and I'm about to get them now."

"Don't bother. I'll have someone come get you."

"What? Why?"

"We will be taking my private jet."

"What do you mean WE?"

It turned out that her impulsiveness was contagious. Why else would he be on his private plane, with the Hwang family, flying to Brisbane, Queensland? At the last minute? Without prior planning? All to to convince her grandmother into seeking treatment? It was completely out of character for him.

Jumin—a man with intelligence and power; a man with plenty of resources at his fingertips; a man for whom there was absolutely nothing that was not within his grasp—had already sent a team to find out pertinent information and make necessary arrangements by the time they landed in Australia. This is what Han Jumin, heir to the C&R International company, was capable of with just one phone call.

However.

He looked around to the family surrounding him. There were the twins; Saeyoung and Saeran—who were excitedly looking out the airplane windows long after they had taken flight. He had known them since they were boys; but now, they were high school teenagers.

There was Zen, the newest addition to the Hwang household, who seemed to be watching something intently on a tablet. Jumin still remembered, how Ran had called him in a panic asking for legal advice on guardianship procedures. He had, naturally, directed someone from his legal team to assist her.

Jumin glanced at the woman beside him, Ran. It was because of her that his world had expanded. This strange woman had brought a small warmth to his cold world of loneliness and logic.

Money could buy or get anything Han Jumin desired, but to Jumin the members of this family were worth all the money in the world, and if his money could afford them just a little bit of security and happiness then Jumin would gladly provide.

* * *

"Okay, Jumin… Before we land I should warn you. My dad's side. Well… They're all a bit weird. They will insist that you stay with us so you don't waste your money on a hotel. Please! Please! PLEASE! Don't do anything you don't want to do. I know how you are about where you sleep. And for the love of God and all that is holy on this green earth, do not under any circumstances let them know you're rich." Ran rambled as they were preparing to land.

Jumin raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Does it matter to them that I have money?"

Her face was white as a sheet as she looked at him in slight fear. "At least let me get a head start before you send me to the slaughterhouse..."

Jumin only nodded at her slightly confused. He'd find out later why Ran was riddled with anxiety before meeting her family.

* * *

Complete, utter shock. This was a foreign emotion to Han Jumin, but due to one old grandmother, Han Jumin now knew what the emotion felt like as he numbly acquiesced to everything. He was apparently going be staying with Ran in one her relative's home.

How had this all happened?

Despite her health, Ran's grandmother had wanted to be at the airport to greet her granddaughter and great grandchildren. Jumin was slightly disturbed, when the old woman had proceeded to hug each one of them, and BITE them playfully.

It was even more disturbing that the boys had seemed oddly prepared for the strange greeting ritual in the first place!

It was when Ran's grandmother got to Jumin that he made the mistake of letting it be known that he could speak and understand Vietnamese.

There was a twinkle in grandmother's eye that should have made Jumin wary, as she proceeded to observe him carefully. She approached him, as she began glancing up and down at him, as if a few looks sufficed to pass judgement. After mere seconds, she turned to Ran. Still with a serious look on her face, she suddenly cracked a smile and gave a thumbs up while saying, "I approve."

The 74-year-old grandmother, suddenly and without warning, dared smack Han Jumin's butt, resulting in the absolute horror of Hwang Ran, and the bewildered amusement of the rest of her family.

* * *

When Jumin opened his eyes, it took him a moment to gain his bearings.

One. As Jumin stared at the uneven plastered ceiling, he realized this was not his penthouse.

Two. The bedding felt well used and worn; it was not crisp and ironed as Jumin was accustomed. It was no hotel.

Three. Jumin turned to his right side and stared into the sleeping face of one Hwang Ran. He had shared a bed with a woman last night.

Four. The sounds of three soft snores and mumbles around the room could be heard. Yes, both Jumin and Ran had slept in the same bed, within the same room as her sons.

Han Jumin was truly experiencing life as a commoner traveling to visit family.

Ran's brown eyes suddenly popped open. "I smell breakfast."

"Is food all you care about? Are you not disturbed at all by the fact that you just spent the night sleeping next to a man? One that is not a relative nor your husband?"

She scrunched her nose at him in disapproval. "You say that like we had like super-hot pornographic sex last night or something. This is more like a sleepover. Me being disturbed would imply that I don't trust being around you. I know that you're not going to cop a feel just because I'm not aware and you're feeling a little randy."

"You have that much trust in me?" Jumin questioned surprised.

Ran answered without hesitation. "Unshakable."

* * *

It was half a French baguette with a sunny side fried egg on top. A bottle of something called Maggi seasoning sauce was placed beside it as an accompaniment. There was some type of dispenser at the table for hot water, with various packets with labels indicating they were either instant coffee or a selection of different teas. A small tin of Milo was also there, placed neatly. That was breakfast. It was completely unwholesome.

Jumin glanced beside him. Ran knew exactly what he was thinking. She began rubbing her hands together, pleading. He could also see the twins not so subtly watching him, while Zen openly stared at him; everyone intently observing what he would do. In all honesty, Jumin was slightly disappointed they thought he would hesitate. After all, he was raised with good manners. It would have been in poor form to deny his host's good intentions. So for the first time in Han Jumin's life, he sat down to eat a completely unbalanced meal, if you could even call it that.

As Jumin ate, he took note of the room they were eating in. There was no formal dining room. Instead, there was a table placed inside the kitchen, which was about the size of his penthouse bedroom. Present were himself, Ran, Zen, Saeyoung, Saeran, and her three smaller cousins. The table where they sat could barely fit them all—the entire surface filled with plates of food, drinks and condiments. Her aunt was still busying herself in the kitchen, preparing even more food for everyone.

It was loud and crowded, with all the children and teenagers talking amongst themselves. Never in his life had Jumin ever been placed in such a family setting. Was this how most commoners ate breakfast together in the mornings? Was this how any family ate together?

"Ah. Your Uncle Khai went to pick up your parents and sister! He called earlier to say that they were already on their way here. They're going to be staying here too." Ran's aunt said casually as she continued cooking.

It seemed that bit of news caused the table to erupt in cheers and excitement for a family reunion; however, Jumin noticed one person who was completely silent.

Ran, still silent, had a forced smile upon her face. It seems this was not something she was prepared for. If Jumin had to make a guess, based on their past conversations, Ran was not prepared to see her mother.

* * *

Australia. More specifically Brisbane, Queensland, was slowly becoming nothing but a discombobulation of unexpected plans and experiences for one Han Jumin.

His original plan had been to simply send the Hwang family on his private jet alone, but then he had seen the panic-stricken expression on Ran's face. There was also her absolute refusal to get on a plane with no one else but her family. At that point, he had decided to accompany her.

Jumin felt he simply did not belong at this family reunion. Everyone was making false assumptions of his relationship with Ran. To make matters worse, Ran and Jumin had actively allowed it.

Jumin had planned on clearing up the misperceptions later that day. However, that was before he had overheard Ran and her mother arguing when they had thought they were alone.

"Why don't you come back home and live with us? You're unmarried." The woman's voice said in a scornful tone.

"Mom! I have the boys to worry about, I have a life that I love, and a lot of people that I care about there." Ran sounded indignant.

"If you're talking about that Han boy... You should forget it. He's too young and good looking. He probably already has a lot of young and beautiful women. He will leave you in the end. You're not good enough." Jumin could hear the derision in Ran's mother's tone.

Ran sounded extremely hurt in her reply, "What are you even saying? My relationship with Jumin is our business and none of yours. I'm never going back to Texas!"

She had then walked out of the room and right into Jumin. He had expected to see tears in her eyes when she looked up into his, but all he saw was weariness. He didn't know what came over him in that moment, but he knew he wanted to wipe that look away from her face.

Han Jumin gently took hold of Ran's face into his hands, as her eyes shifted from a sad weariness to widen in shock. Before Ran could ask what he was doing, he lowered his lips to overtake hers into a kiss. That her mother walked in a moment afterwards was inconsequential. Her entire family could make all the assumptions they wanted.

Han Jumin had kissed Ran Hwang.

* * *

Jumin was destined to be dragged along to each and every family trip with the Hoang family. They were now all at an orchard to visit one of her many uncles. It was extremely modest in size, and to Jumin, it was more of a small garden than an orchard. There was a greenhouse-like building that looked to be made from plastic pipes with a thick clear plastic covering. Large barrels were to the side of the building with pipes leading into it.

There was only one thought that struck Jumin in that moment. Where were all the workers?

Uncle Khai chose this moment to comment to Saeyoung, "You know… I heard from your mom that you're quite a whiz at fixing cars, and my brother just so happens to need some help with his…"

"Really?! What kind of car is it?" Saeyoung was thoroughly entranced as he dragged his great-uncle to the garage where the car was probably waiting for them.

Ran's father grabbed Saeran's attention to the greenhouse, "Saeran, come. My brother said he developed a new potting system for his plants and herbs. I wanted for us to see it in person. Maybe it will be useful for when you get back home."

Zen and Ran's sister, Trang, had long since wandered off leaving both Jumin and Ran alone.

Jumin didn't understand something. From what he knew, no one in her family were professional car mechanics. "Why didn't your uncle hire a mechanic?"

"Hmm. One of the major things about my dad and everyone on his side of the family is that we don't like to depend on money. We're usually extremely frugal. If it's possible to do it ourselves, then we do it ourselves, because that doesn't cost us any money. If we don't know how to do it, then we learn how to do it. Money is only meant to be spent when it is absolutely necessary. They even grow their own food. Sometimes, they even slaughter their own food. And rather than depending on an outsider, we would rather depend on each other. It's like a way of life."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Jumin asked perplexed.

"Probably, but I have to admit that we all have a lot of pride when it comes to our work ethic." Ran mused.

* * *

Zen, Saeyoung and Saeran tried their best to appear stern before bursting into a fit of statements and questions. Jumin had to applaud them for their efforts to be able to get him alone with so many people present as he stared at the three in front of him— amused. Jumin only managed to catch a few of the main points.

"Are you and mom really dating? I heard grandma screaming about mom kissing you in front of her!" Saeyoung asked Jumin, incredulously.

"How come you both never said anything? I thought you were just best friends?" Saeran had sounded slightly hurt.

"I knew it! Grandpa was right. All men really are wolves!" Zen said angrily, while taking Jumin's silence as guilt for some imagined type of wrongdoing.

Jumin waited for them to calm down, while he thought of what to say. He hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Ran yet. When they finally quieted down, he considered their expectant faces. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Your mother and I have been friends for several years. My relationship with her is one that I cherish greatly. As to whether there is a change in our relationship, that is a decision both of us will have made together. Rather than asking me this question, you should wait for both of us to come to you when we are ready. There is no point in asking only me at this time. It isn't fair to Ran." Jumin stated plainly.

The three of them could only stare, because what was there to say in the face on Jumin's seriousness? They knew how much he cared for their mother and them. The fact that he was here with them was evidence enough.

As they all slowly left the room, Jumin saw Ran waiting at the door. Before Saeran left, he smiled towards Jumin, "I really hope you are... I think you're really great."

This trip was becoming full of unexpected experiences for Jumin, as warmth enveloped his heart at Saeran's comment. It settled something within Jumin, preparing him for the conversation to come with Ran in the next moment.

"Did you really mean what you said? That you've actually considered a change in our relationship? I had always been under the impression that this kind of intimacy was off-limits. That there were boundaries." Ran asked confused.

The irony was not lost on Jumin. He had had a conversation about this topic with V recently, Jumin never expected he would have to take his own advice and take a look at his own relationship with Ran.

"It has been approximately over three years since I've come to know you and became your proclaimed best friend. You are constantly invading my personal space and touching me, but I have noticed that it's only ever due to over excitement. And it only takes you a moment before you immediately correct yourself. You restrain yourself, without having to be asked, because you are well aware of my disposition towards women which originated from my father's proclivities. We have long since reached the stage in which we are comfortable in each other's company." Jumin stated.

"That doesn't really answer the question, Jumin. You're simply stating what our relationship is like at the moment, not what you want for it be." Ran deadpanned.

Jumin placed both of his hands to the sides of Ran's face and as she looked up into his eyes with her face flushed; he knew she felt as he did.

"There is nothing to be gained in simply being comfortable."

The resulting smile Ran bestowed upon him was one Jumin had never seen before. It filled him with a sense of pleasure that he was the sole reason for it.

A bond more intimate than mere friendship, indeed.

* * *

Once again Han Jumin was outside in public with her entire family. Even stranger were the clothing he now donned. Everything Han Jumin has ever worn had been made by well-known designers and tailored specifically to his measurements. Today that changed.

Apparently, Ran's aunt worked as a sort of seamstress taking commission orders from time to time. Sometimes, there were rejects due to misprinting or labeling which would then be returned to her. She would then sell those rejects at her neighborhood market.

She had gifted everyone with t-shirts and shorts, which they had all opted to wear for their day at the beach. This meant that Han Jumin, the corporate heir to C&R International, was literally wearing a mistake. On purpose. Along with the entirety of the Hoang family, while they played along the Gold Coast beach for all and sundry to see.

Yes. The Han Jumin was at a commoner public beach. The twins were in the sand, happily playing with their smaller cousins. Zen and Trang were playing volleyball with two of their older cousins, while Jumin walked with Ran beside him with their hands intertwined. Jumin found that he didn't mind being in such a setting. He still found the clothes irritating.

When they were a significant distance away from her family, Ran had tugged on his hand to get Jumin's attention. He could see that what she was about to tell him, troubled her. "There's something important you need to know before you decide if you really want to stay with me. Saeyoung and Saeran... They're not biologically my sons."

"I had already surmised as such. You may be older than me by a few years, but you're too young to have children their age." Jumin reasoned.

"They're not my late husband's either." Ran admitted quietly before she continued.

"When I first came to Korea, I lived in a small apartment in Seoul. At the time, I only took odd bodyguard assignments and it wasn't until a while later that I was contracted to C&R. I was living in a pretty rough neighborhood. Seoul is an expensive city to live in. It just so happened that one of the people that lived nearby was an alcoholic. It took me a while to notice, but every now and then I would see a little red headed kid come and go to that little house, usually to buy food or alcohol. Until one day I heard crying and screaming coming from that place, and I was just curious and worried about him. So, I went to take a look…"

Ran paused and turned to stare at the twins, face pale as her lips trembled, trying to form the words she felt that needed to be said as her hand tightened around his. It seemed that what she had seen that day many years ago had disturbed her to this day.

"And I saw… There were two of them. She was slapping one of them around like he was…" Ran paused as she closed her eyes remembering the incident. It took her a moment to center herself before she continued. "He wasn't even the one crying. It was his twin trying to stop that woman from hitting him. Maybe even killing him. I had been so angry. It made my heart hurt just to see it. So, I waited for her to pass out and I just took them home." Ran confessed haltingly.

"You just took them home?" Jumin repeated, his voice carefully blank.

"I later realized it was Saeran she was hitting. He was… He was chained to the stove in the kitchen like an animal. I couldn't just leave them there." She defended.

"You could have alerted the authorities." Jumin countered.

"I didn't speak much Korean at the time, and it looked like they had been living like that for a long time. I didn't think I could trust the police not knowing what was going to happen to them. At first, I just took care of them. For a while, they just lived with me. But one day I… I took it a step further. I got one of my husband's relatives to make Mexican papers for them. I made them mine. I went through a lot of different channels and made a lot of official documents. On paper, in the Americas, Saeyoung and Saeran are mine." Ran declared vehemently.

"Ran… No matter how good your intentions were. What you're talking about is a crime. You've kidnapped minors."

Ran hung her head low as she listened to Jumin's disappointed voice.

"What about their father?" Jumin questioned.

Her grip on his hand tightened as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "He's the reason why we moved to Anyang. He apparently sent people to kill them."

Jumin's eyes widened at that admission. "He had the means to hire men to look for his sons? Are you certain it wasn't to retrieve his sons from you?"

Ran shook her head. "I've done this job for a while to know. They had guns and they weren't aiming at me. Not until I got in the way. They weren't even looking for me. I was just an eyewitness they needed to get rid of. It seems to be okay now after the move."

Jumin slowly let out a breath as he stared at Ran, who was staring intently at their hands. He had yet to let go of her during this entire conversation. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Ran still couldn't look up at him, as she continued to look at their intertwined hands, her voice was soft as she slowly spoke, "It wasn't something that I wanted to think about when I spent time with you... and I didn't want to trouble you with it."

Jumin wasn't used to seeing Ran this disheartened in his presence, unable to look him in the eye. Afraid. Lonely. "Whether you are my friend or my lover, you are someone that I cherish. Saeyoung and Saeran are also people that I care for. While this predicament is less than ideal, the outcome would not have changed. I would have still gone through the trouble, as you call it, to assist you in any way that I am able. Simply because it is within my means to do so. My feelings for you would not have changed so easily over learning these few revelations."

Tears started to drip down Ran's face as she looked up into his. "Since when did Han Jumin do feelings?"

Jumin carefully lifted his hand to her face, using his thumb to wipe away a tear. "Was it during one of our conversations over the phone one evening? Or was it the day you came with Saeran to gift me Luna and proclaimed me a 'defender of love and justice'? Or maybe it was on one of those days when you had the audacity to barge into my penthouse with your sons and proclaimed it to be a movie night because you thought I was feeling lonely? I value our relationship, and I have always felt affection towards you without question. Nevertheless, without my notice, it had grown into something more. I am unable to say when the event actually occurred… but I believe I love you."

Ran smiled at him bright eyed. "You know, I believe I love you, too." And she leaned up to kiss him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

The mood had started out somber as they all stood in front of the gravestone belonging to Ran's grandfather. They had cleaned the tombstone and talked to it as if he were there. Jumin wondered if it gave them a sense of comfort to do such a thing. He did not fail to notice the dates on the epitaph—"Hoang Cong Hop" the name read. He had died 10 years ago, making him the same age as her grandmother now. Perhaps she felt that she had outlived her husband and that was her reasoning for refusing treatment.

Jumin did not have a relationship with his grandparents, though he did remember seeing them from time to time at their yearly social gatherings when he was younger. It was a novelty for Jumin, seeing the large Hoang family interacting with one another. They were commoners spanning from across four generations spread out to different places in the world, yet they had all came running because an ailing old woman was refusing treatment.

Everything had seemed normal up until it was time to leave. Grandmother had overtired herself and needed assistance to walk back to one of the cars. Everyone would have thought nothing of it, due to her age and current health, had she asked for assistance. Instead, she suddenly requested "I want grandson Jumin to help me."

What.

"Wait... Grandma. I'm already helping you and we're already halfway there anyways!" Ran was flustered as she tried to come up with an excuse to deter her grandmother.

"Noo…. I just want my good-looking grandson to help me!" Her grandmother sounded childish in her demands.

"Nuuu… You just want to molest my b..boyfriend!" Ran stuttered at the last word, her face completely red. It seems that she was still getting used to their new relationship.

Han Jumin had never once in his life waited on anyone. Now, because of his new position in Ran's life, there were new expectations placed on him. Expectations he had never before considered he would ever have to fulfill. Nevertheless, there was absolutely no hesitance in his movements as he went to assist Ran's grandmother. Jumin didn't even flinch as he firmly grasped onto her grandmother's weathered hand. He made sure to allow her to use him to stabilize herself as she walked, leaning heavily against him.

When they had finally arrived at the cars, grandmother had then decided that she wanted Jumin to ride in the same car with her. The problem, however, was that she only liked to ride in Uncle Khai's small car; and because of Jumin's height, it would only fit the three of them.

Jumin could practically feel all the Hoangs staring up at him, pleading that he humor their matriarch. He simply agreed and went with grandmother.

* * *

They were well on their way back when grandmother suddenly spoke.

"I could tell from your hands you have never had to worry about hard work in your life. You have lived a very different life from us."

Grandmother's comment shocked Jumin. He eyed Uncle Khai nervously to see if he was listening. He wasn't. Grandmother cackled, "We all planned this after that little scene at the beach."

"Scene… At the Beach…?" Jumin questioned.

There was a slow sense of dawning realization when grandmother took out her smartphone and started playing a video clip. It was of Jumin and Ran. It wasn't their entire conversation, but it was enough to even capture them kissing. Jumin now knew what it felt like to feel embarrassed in front an elder like grandmother. She cackled at him, while Jumin noted that Uncle Khai's shoulders were quivering in what Jumin could only surmise to be laughter.

"I didn't understand the words at first, but Trang and Zen were there. They translated everything for me." Grandmother started to explain.

"I may not have understood the language at first, but I could understand the emotions. You meant everything you said to my granddaughter. I never thought I would ever see the day when some rich boy would ever give my family the time of day."

Jumin frowned, "Why would such a thought ever occur to you?"

Grandmother gave him a toothy smile, "It's because of our social standing. Right now we are doing alright for ourselves, but we used to be very poor. You can say that we were just slightly better than homeless. What could someone like you possibly see in people like us? How do I know you won't label my granddaughter as someone who is out for your money one day?"

Jumin was silent as he contemplated. Why was Ran's grandmother telling him this? He could not wrap his mind around her smiling while sprouting negative comments about her own family history.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jumin questioned.

"Everyone in my family, down to even my great grandchildren, are hard workers. It is in our temperament, and I can see it in Saeran, Saeyoung, and Zen. Even if they are not our blood, they are ours." Grandmother started to explain.

Grandmother then looked into Jumin's eyes seriously as she continued, "I needed to know the kind of man you are, Mr. Han Jumin, because that girl is her father's daughter… I knew it from the minute I found out about the great grandchildren she deemed to give me, and the way she chose to do it. Her father did the same thing when he was her age. He took on three boys and put them through school all on his own. All while helping me and his father to pay our debts. They're silly children that will only think about taking care of others. They won't stop to think about themselves. They're stubborn idiots that need looking after. I have already failed my son; so I need to make sure my granddaughter will at least be happy."

"And what have you decided based on what you have seen?"

Grandmother laughed, "You are a strange boy, but you are tenacious. I can tell that even if you dislike doing something—if it must be done—you will do it perfectly, because it is your way. You have already proven yourself by coming here and sitting with me in this tiny car. Not for my sake, but for my granddaughter."

"And your treatment?" Jumin queried.

Grandmother sighed, "I am old and tired. Soon I will be older than my husband once was. Don't I deserve to finally rest? To be able to see him again after ten years of separation?"

Jumin did not know what to say after hearing that kind of response. He had never seen anyone love another to that extent before. That Ran's grandmother would still love and miss her husband even ten years after his death baffled Jumin, but it also brought a seed of doubt into his mind.

What did that mean for Jumin? Did Ran still miss and love her husband just as much?

* * *

Yet again, Jumin and Ran were sharing a bed, but this time they were completely alone in the bedroom. Zen and the twins were with Trang and the cousins. They had all opted to spend their last night together playing video games in the living room rather than sleeping. Jumin had thought that one of her aunts or uncles would have chosen that as an opportunity to finally separate them into different rooms for propriety's sake, but he was sorely mistaken. Everyone went on about their evening as usual, without a care.

Jumin laid there next to Ran, wide awake, thinking about Ran's grandparents. Jumin was not one to dwell on the past. He preferred to focus on the present. But what about Ran?

The question that Jumin asked didn't match the one that was in his thoughts, "Do you still love him?" is what he wished he said. "Your late husband. Do you still miss him?" is what he actually dared say.

Ran turned to look at Jumin and stared at his profile, before she took a hold of his hand. "At first, I didn't think I could ever move on from him, because he showed me that I was actually capable of falling in love. That it was possible for someone to even love me."

Jumin turned to his side to look at her. "You? Incapable of love?"

Ran laughed softly at Jumin's reaction. "I've learned that loving someone and being in love with someone are completely different things. I mean, I love a lot of people in my life. Some more than others, some less. You can even love someone and hate them at the same time."

Both Jumin and Ran understood this kind of love and hate relationship; Ran with her mother and Jumin with his father.

"I think being in love is different for everyone. It's the reason why it can't be explained. Slowly. At first sight. Between best friends. Random encounters. Falling in love is one of the most unpredictable events that can happen in a person's life. Sometimes it's also only natural when two people spend enough time together, I suppose. Do I miss him sometimes? Yes. When I hear classical music, I'm reminded of him and it hurts a little. Maybe not as much as it used to in the beginning, but a melancholic feeling remains. I think what you really wanted to ask, was if I still loved him. I do. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop." Ran confessed softly.

Something inside Jumin constricted at that admission. He couldn't contain the coldness in his voice as he asked, "So are you the type of person who clings to the past? Shouldn't the present be valued more?"

Ran smiled, "I suppose I do tend to cling to the past a bit, but I do love the present, too."

Jumin was confused. "I'm not sure I understand."

"People are complicated. We are capable of feeling so many things all at once. Do you really think that because I still love my late husband, I am incapable of being in love with you? I loved what my husband and I had, and am sad for what we lost. That doesn't mean that I don't love you just as much, and look forward to all the wonderful things we can have together. Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now, Jumin?"

Jumin was silent as he slowly processed what Ran was telling him. Ran took Jumin's hand and placed it over her rapidly beating heart.

Ran continued, "Right now, I'm thinking about how you're making me feel. It's like an overwhelming happiness that I can feel bubbling up inside me. I can't even hope to describe it-these amazing feelings. As the days go by, they just pile up. All these happy feelings and emotions. They're not always this crazy intense, but I know they're there. When you hold my hand, or when you just do something that I think is just so… Jumin-like."

"Jumin-like? You sound like a love-sick fool." Jumin smiled, feeling amused as he removed his hand away from her chest to stroke her hair away from her face.

"What can I say? You're in a class of your own." Ran replied before she unashamedly snuggled into his arms.

Jumin could understand a little of what she meant. This one tiny little moment was not worldview changing; nor was it an undying confession of love. It felt, however, as if it held so much more significance than it should. 'Like an overwhelming happiness'

* * *

Jumin had never experienced prolonged goodbyes, nor had he ever witnessed one. He failed to see the merit in doing something so unnecessary. Nevertheless, as he watched the Hoang family say their goodbyes to each other, it looked bittersweet.

Ran had, despite everything, hugged her mother awkwardly for a short moment before going to her sister, Trang. Her last goodbye. The tears that came unbidden between them were so wretched that it momentarily shocked Jumin. He found himself unable to move to comfort Ran, who was clinging onto her sister. Just as Jumin's initial shock wore off, the sisters abruptly tore apart from each other, roughly wiping away their tears. Then, they went their separate ways, wordlessly; seeming as if they did not just share an emotional moment together minutes ago.

Saeran attached himself to Ran the entire trip back to Korea, leaving Jumin to the side useless and unable to comfort Ran further. Ran had a morose expression and an empty smile. A stark contrast to the giddiness emanating from her the night before.

* * *

It was late at night when Driver Kim arrived at the Hwang residence to drop them off. Jumin had sent Zen and the twins inside the house, as Driver Kim assisted them with their luggage. Meanwhile, he held onto Ran's hand to prevent her from leaving; he didn't want to leave her with that sad look on her face.

Jumin's voice was careful as he asked, "What's wrong? You have been strange since we left."

"Nothing. I'm just processing." Ran dismissed in a clipped tone.

"I've read that talking about it can help you sort your feelings."

Ran gave an unlady like snort, "Why have you been reading psychology books?"

"It was information I found that may one day be useful, since you are, after all, raising hormonal teenage boys."

"Wouldn't you already know? You were once a hormonal teenage boy yourself."

"As you know, I'm exceptional." Jumin boasted playfully

Ran laughed as she leaned into Jumin's chest. "You are so full of yourself."

"It's called confidence."

Ran smiled, "You are totally exceptional, Han Jumin."

Ran wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. As she laid her head against his chest, she sighed before explaining- "I hadn't seen my sister for almost six years. I mean we still talk over the phone and text, but I had not seen her in person until we were all in Brisbane. Trang was 14 when I left, and now she's old enough to drink. I missed everything. It made me realize that I'm turning into my mother."

"Why didn't you just visit her?"

"I don't know. At first, it was too painful to go back to Texas. Then I got busy. I had the twins and Zen to worry about. As time passed, I think maybe... I got scared. If we saw each other, would she be angry with me for leaving? For abandoning her?"

"Is that why you think she hasn't visited you?"

"The emotional part of me says yes, but the logical part of me says it's probably due to the fact that it's too expensive."

Jumin glanced down at Ran in puzzlement, "Surely, it's not that expensive. If she were to budget everything accordingly, it should be easily accomplished."

"Jumin, I think you fail to realize how unreasonable it is for us to fly halfway across the world just to visit each other. University for my sister isn't cheap, and my dad is paying for most of it. She's even working part time to make ends meet, since her financial aid barely covers her textbooks. Despite all this she still manages to fit in with all the rich kids at her school."

"And by rich kids, you mean people like me."

Jumin could feel Ran shrugging slightly against his chest. "I'm afraid you have a lot to learn about a commoner's life."

"Why am I the only one that needs to learn?"

"I'm already ahead of the curve just by my profession, whereas you have absolutely no clue."

Even after Driver Kim had informed them that everything was in order, both Ran and Jumin remained immobile. Jumin continued to hold Ran in his arms.

Jumin almost didn't hear Ran as she spoke softly, "Is it bad that I don't want you do go home? I was getting used to having you with me all the time."

"To be honest, I do not want to let you go either." Jumin admitted.

Ran abruptly pulled away to look up at Jumin. He could see Ran's eyes sparkle in mirth, "Who sounds like a lovesick fool now."

Before Jumin could retort, Ran pecked him on the lips and she was out of the car. "Love you!~"

Jumin will need to acclimatize himself to her behavior lest she continuously catch him off guard. Ran was always running off when he least expected it.

As Jumin's car drove away, he made a phone call to one of his assistants. "I want you to look into a student. She's currently in her third year at Notre Dame University in Indiana."

If these sisters couldn't go to each other, then Jumin would bring her sister to Ran.

 ****End Chapter 7****

* * *

 **Timeline & Age: **** International Age******

Ran: 25  
Jumin: 21  
Zen: 18  
Saeyoung & Saeran: 16

*In Korea and some Asian cultures (Vietnamese included), when you are born you are considered a year old and you become a year older every new year, not on your birthday itself. This issue will actually be an important point! Ran was raised American, so she will think in terms of International age. Everyone else will think in terms of Korean age, since they are all born and raised in Korea after all. (Meaning you would add a year)

 **AN.1:** This is the longest chapter to date. Should I have broken it up?

 **AN. 2:** In some of my previous chapters as well as Mental Fortitude I used Vietnamese terms and words, Korean terms as well. I also used italics as a means to show a change in different languages. Why? Because I felt language is important. There are some words and terms that in English just felt limited.  
However as I was looking through on a different browser I realized that one of the Vietnamese words wasn't being displayed correctly, an accent was missing turning Dad into Bowl. T^T It made me decide to just forgo any Vietnamese words other than names, since the accents for the words can change the meaning completely. I will still use some Korean terms of endearments, there really is no English equivalent.


	8. Dating & Desires

**Dating & Desires - Jihyun/V**

V had a lot to think about after his talk with Jumin. When had he simply let his life run its course as a bystander? Didn't he promise himself that he would change after nearly losing his mother in that fire years ago?

If it hadn't been for their bodyguards, he and his mother would have lost their lives that day. That day had been a horrific yet beautiful reminder of the reality of life.

Life is terribly fragile and short. It could be snuffed out and irrevocably changed without a chance for bargaining with all the money or talent in the world. In the scheme of things, it was too short to be spent in regret. By the same token, life was magnificent in it's briefness, because every feeling was enhanced. It made him realize that everything was simply more beautiful. It had to be.

Kim Jihyun had spent most of his life ignoring his mother. When they had finally started to spend more time together, he had let his self-doubt and insecurities come between them. Those last few days leading up to the fire had been filled with misery and one sided arguments on his part. His mother had been trying desperately to reach out, but he had coldly disregarded her.

All for what purpose?

His mother had only wanted to prove that he had talent. She believed in him; and she wanted him to believe in himself, too. Yet, he spat in her face, and was more than willing to throw away their relationship forever.

The Kim Jihyun before the fire would have rather lived in the safety of his self-doubt, under the cold guidance of his father, than dare to dream of a life displaying an unwieldy talent encouraged by an artistic mother.

And then his mother had nearly died to save him despite his ungrateful attitude towards her. If she had died, would he have lived the rest of his life in regret?

When Jihyun had woken up in the hospital, he had felt nothing. Not relief from being alive, nor from narrowly escaping death. All he had felt was indifference. That changed, however, when he was told that his mother was also in the hospital. She had gone in after him once she realized he was still inside. At the moment of that revelation, the feelings came rushing into him. Panic. Fear. Love.

Jihyun had rushed to her side at once only to stare at her fragile sleeping form. She had an oxygen mask on and IV tubes attached to her. His mother looked so small and thin. Had she always looked like this? Why did he never notice? This small fragile woman looked as if the wind could knock her over and yet…

How could she be so strong? She was deaf. She was alone. How could she keep pushing herself forward? How could she keep loving him when all he did was push her away?

Jihyun's hands trembled as he reached out to hold onto his mother's small hand. Once he felt her warmth—evidence of her precious life—Jihyun cried. He felt like such a fool to have been so willing to forsake someone who loved him so unconditionally.

When his mom woke up, Jihyun promised himself—he wouldn't live his life according to what his father wanted anymore. He needed to believe in himself a little. For his mom and for himself. Over time, he had started going by another name. One that was not affiliated with his father in the slightest. He had chosen the name V.

Yet, here he was again. A passive observer to his own his life when the world had such endless possibilities.

What did he want with his life?

What kind of relationship did he want?

Who is Rika to him?

Who is Leaf to him?

V didn't know the answer, but he knew what could give him an answer. His cellphone.

V looked through his phone. He saw all the phone calls, text messages and emails he had made. To Rika. To Leaf.

Jumin was right. V spent a lot of time with Rika; more than what it was appropriate for simple friends. It was even less appropriate for someone who was an artist and his model. He wasn't Catholic, yet he started attending services just to be near her. They often had meals together, spent time together, and he had always gone out of his way to please her; to be by her side. Why?

Because she was his model?

Because she was his friend?

Did he like her in that way?

In comparison, his relationship with Leaf was just as strange. V acknowledged, they often flirted over the phone. Whether it was serious or not was ambiguous because they never once talked about meeting face to face. They knew about each other's hopes, dreams and ideals. V knew at heart what kind of person Leaf was, just as she knew who he was inside. However, the actual details of each others' lives were vague. As if they were close, but not.

Did he want to pursue a mystery?

Was Leaf just a curiosity?

As V scrolled through the photos of his phone, he saw a few of himself with Rika. There was one that had stood out to him. It was a photo of Rika and V with the twin boys they had met at church, Choi Saeyoung and Choi Saeran.

V and Rika had known these twins for years, and not once had they ever seen the boys' parents. That was, of course, to be expected since Saeyoung had revealed to V what their home life was like with their alcoholic mother. Saeyoung had told him they needed to hide from their powerful father—who their mother had been blackmailing.

Whenever V or Rika would try to help; the twins would always refuse, saying that it was fine and it wasn't that bad. However, V could still remember the day Saeyoung first told him about their home life. That scared shivering boy, confessing all the hurts he and his brother had experienced under the tender mercies of their mother. V had felt useless. He had been unable to do anything for them, other than lending a listening ear.

Rika had been there for him, and V had been grateful for it. Grateful not to be alone. It was horrible, but he had wanted someone there with him, to understand, and to share that feeling of helplessness.

Had that been the moment when his feelings had crossed the line?

Between an artist and model?

Between simple friendship?

These thoughts settled the question Jumin planted in V's mind. Now, all he had to do was let it be known, and hope his feelings were mutual. He took a leap of faith. He dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello… Rika… I would really like to take you out on a date this evening."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you please repeat what you said?" V asked, bewildered. His glass of wine forgotten on the table as he sat up straighter on the sofa.

Jumin, who was sitting across from V, raised an eyebrow at him. "I know you heard me perfectly well the first time, but I suppose if I must repeat myself for clarity's sake I will. I said I have a girlfriend, and when your schedule allows, I would like for the two of you to meet."

V stared at Jumin in shock, "If you're joking because of the last conversation we had, I don't find it amusing in the slightest."

"Why would I joke regarding a matter such as this? You should know me better than that. I would never joke when it comes to the matters of dating. You know how I have always felt regarding that subject."

V sighed, "That's the reason why I find it unbelievable. You've never even talked about dating anyone. Now, suddenly you have a girlfriend. Where did she even come from? How long have you been dating her?"

"About three weeks."

"You've only dated for three weeks, yet you already want me to meet her?"

Jumin nodded, "Of course I want you to meet her, I love her and I am planning on asking her to marry me soon."

"WHAT?! You've only dated for three weeks!" V exclaimed incredulously.

"You're right, there's no time like the present. I should see if she's available now. The sooner you meet, the sooner the time tables can be adjusted accordingly to proceed." Jumin then brandished his phone to call his supposed girlfriend. He didn't have to wait long before she answered his call.

V eyed Jumin—who looked overly pleased at her quick answer, "It's me. You answered pretty quickly, my love."

This sudden change in his childhood friend was baffling to V. His bewilderment amplified when Jumin suddenly let out a small laugh at something his girlfriend said to him. Jumin laughed. At something a woman said!

"I missed you, too. I was hoping you could stop by to meet a friend. Are you currently busy…?"

V couldn't focus on the one sided conversation he could hear on Jumin's end. All he could see was the smile on Jumin's face—it was constant and carefree throughout the phone call. He had never seen his friend with such an innocent and happy expression in all the years they have known one another.

Just what kind of person was Jumin's girlfriend?

V's thoughts were interrupted by Jumin, "I apologize. I am not usually one for spontaneity, but lately I've found myself with less time to spend with Ran as I please. If I am afforded an opportunity, it would be remiss of me not to take it."

"Ran? Is that her name?." V asked.

"Yes, like the flower. Although she does not favor it, she can appreciate its meaning in the language of flowers." Jumin answered with a soft smile, as if he were recalling the conversation fondly.

V was slightly confused at this knowledge, because for the past two years, he knew for a fact that Jumin always had an arrangement of orchids in his office. He even kept a series of personal albums for each of these arrangements, hiring a professional photographer on his staff for the weekly photo. It couldn't be that he chose her, because he had developed an obsession for orchids? Simply because of what her name meant?

There was a knock at the door, which Jumin went to answer. It was likely Jumin's mysterious girlfriend.

"Jihyun, I'd like you to meet Hwang Ran, my girlfriend." Jumin gestured towards a short woman that bowed slightly in his direction.

V stared at the woman in shock, his mouth slightly agape. She was not at all what he had expected for Jumin's girlfriend.

For one, she had bleached white hair. How did he know this? Her eyebrows didn't match the hair on her head!

When Ran smiled and gave him a small wave with her right hand, he caught it. There was… A tattoo… On her wrist! How did she get a tattoo in Korea?! They're practically illegal to get! Was she a foreigner?! But she had a Korean name?

V stood up to shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you. I believe you're the first girlfriend Jumin has ever introduced to me."

Ran's eyes looked into his for moment. There was a strange expression that crossed her face before certain realization set in as her face turned bright red. "You're V."

V was speechless as Ran abruptly turned to face Jumin, "And you knew!"

Ran proceeded to smack Jumin's arm. She actually hit him and Jumin allowed it. Judging by the small smile on Jumin's face, he had expected it.

"Am I missing something…?" V asked confused.

"No." Ran declared.

"Yes." Jumin affirmed.

Ran glared at Jumin, who only smiled at her.

"You did this on purpose, because of what I told you. Are you trying to make things awkward from the start?" Ran groused as she plopped herself down onto the sofa across from V.

"It wasn't my intention, but it's best not to have secrets of this nature when it's not necessary." Jumin stated plainly, sitting down next to Ran.

"You're right. I'm sorry I hit you, but I was really angry just now." Ran was patting Jumin's arm, where she had smacked earlier.

"I had expected it. You've always had a difficult rein of your temper." Jumin leaned down towards Ran and was about to kiss her.

"I'm still here and would like to know what's going on." V interrupted, slightly amused at their open display of affection towards one another.

They both turned to look at him.

Ran's face was flushed with embarrassment as she muttered, "You and your sinful voice."

"I'm glad my voice won you over in the end." Jumin mused.

"I'm also known as Leaf." Ran finally admitted.

V was floored. "As in, the artist Leaf?"

Ran nodded.

"The Leaf I have been corresponding with for the past few years?" Another nod.

V turned to look at Jumin, "How long have you known?"

"I have always known that Ran was Leaf. I hadn't realized you were acquainted with one another until our last conversation." Jumin answered.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"It wasn't my place to tell. Ran does not like to disclose her identity as Leaf often. Even if you are my best friend, she is my girlfriend, and I respect her privacy and decisions."

"Even if you brought me here to face my sins before we even got together." Ran chimed in.

V blushed at Ran's insinuations, as he recalled their past conversations over the phone. He had been casually flirting with Jumin's girlfriend for the past few months. V had thought it would be inconsequential to his daily life, but apparently he was wrong.

Masking his embarrassment, V asked. "How did you meet?"

"I've been a part of Jumin's security detail for years now." Ran answered with a smile.

V turned to look a Jumin, surprised. "You're dating one of your staff?"

V didn't think that Jumin would ever date a member of his staff. This was something his father would do. In fact, he had already done this exact same thing in the past. Why would Jumin choose to do this?

"Although she is still part of my security detail, these days she has been focusing her time outside of C&R. She's set on leaving the company any day now, which is a fact I find conflicting. As my girlfriend, she wants her independence, which I fully support. But all the same, I wish she could stay by my side."

Ran rolled her eyes. "I doubt you want your girlfriend to be the one protecting you. All novels and books say that men hate that kind of thing. It goes against all sorts of social norms, especially here in Korea."

"It worked out in that drama we watched together." Jumin rebutted.

"That was a drama. This is real life. The female lead didn't even work for the male lead, she was a stunt double. Anyways, We've already have a replacement trained and ready. Ju Won-hee will do great as the new chief of security. He's taking over next week."

Jumin frowned slightly. "So soon?"

"Wait. Wait. You're saying she was your chief of security?" V asked, shocked.

"Eh. You'd think that position would mean that I would see more action, but really it's mostly planning and coordinating everyone." Ran replied in a slightly bored tone.

"Wouldn't that mean that you're exceptional in that field?" V questioned.

"No, I think it just means I'm paranoid and creative about protecting what's mine. If I have to beat somebody up, then so be it."

That comment elicited a cough from V and a smile from Jumin. Ran seems like a vicious little thing, judging from the severe, yet satisfied expression on her face after that comment.

None of the previous conversations V had with Leaf prepared him to actually meet her in person. V had been expecting a sultry yet innocent angel, but instead… He was honestly a little intimidated, because she kind of looked like a gangster in person.

But. One should never judge someone by the way they looked. After all, he had been talking with her online for years. Now, he'll just get to know her better in person.

"When you both have time, we should go on a double date, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend." V suggested.

It would probably be better if Rika were with him, this way V wouldn't feel like the third wheel as he eyed Jumin and Ran leaning into each other.

* * *

V was starting to understand the frustration Jumin previously felt, because these days Jumin never had time to spare. He was always at C&R working, or at home doing more work for C&R. It felt as if work was all Jumin had time for, even if he did have a girlfriend.

If V wanted to spend any time with Jumin, he had to spend it at C&R while Jumin worked or during one his short breaks. What V couldn't understand was why Jumin was suddenly working so hard and fervently at work. He was only like this when his father was going through some type of romantic turbulence, but V hadn't seen or read anything in the news regarding Jumin's father being involved in a fling of any sort.

What could possibly be motivating Jumin to be working so tirelessly?

* * *

It was late evening when V had called Jumin and fortunately tonight he had free time to talk.

"Why are you working so hard? We haven't talked to each other or spent much time together since I met Ran two months ago. Do you even have any time to spend with her at all? If not, I'm surprised she hasn't said anything about it."

V heard Jumin sigh, "This may surprise you, but Ran has been just as busy as I have. Not only does she have various responsibilities; she has also recently opened a cafe. Ran tries to spend as much time with me as she can. While it is unconventional, she does spend a portion of her time in my office doing some of her own work."

"How does that even work? Doesn't she want to go on dates? Or I don't know spend actual time with you? I'm starting to feel that you both haven't really gone out on a real date, yet." V questioned.

"It's unavoidable, since we are both busy. However, she has said just being in my presence is enough to charge her batteries and refresh her soul." Jumin laughed slightly before adding, "She's so whimsical when it comes to her words."

V smiled as he listened to how lovestruck Jumin sounded over something Ran said. "I never thought I'd see the day when the Han Jumin I know would fall in love with someone so completely."

"Aren't you also dating? I know the only possible candidate would be Rika."

V sighed, "Yes, Yes. You were right, Jumin. I had not been paying attention, and if you had not pointed it out to me I might have missed my chance."

"I can't say that I was any better. It took a large busybody family to make me realize my feelings for Ran."

"What?"

"Oh, that's right. I hadn't mentioned it. I've already met most of Ran's family, including her parents."

"Before you even dated? Jumin… I may be new to dating, but I'm not sure if you're being conventional about it. Usually, you don't meet your girlfriend's family or her parents until after you've decided you want to marry her."

"It doesn't matter to me if I'm not following an ordinary pattern as others. My father has met her and he already approves of her. In this regard, I'm lucky he's such a romantic as it allows me to do as I please when it comes to Ran. I won't have to worry about a sudden disapproval from my father to our marriage later."

"You were serious? About marrying her? So soon?" V asked. He felt concerned, wasn't Jumin being too hasty? They were still young.

"I would have asked her already, but as I am now I can't. There's somethings I need to achieve before I can ask her."

"Does this have to do with why you've been working so much?"

Jumin hmmed an agreement, "I need to become the Executive Director of C&R first. I can't simply ask for the position, I need to earn it. The staff is not going to follow someone that's fresh out of college just because they are the chairman's son. I need to unquestionably prove that I am a capable leader."

V's jaw dropped, "You don't have to push yourself so hard! That kind of thing takes time! At least give yourself a few years to achieve this goal."

"Why? You don't think I can do it?" Jumin sounded affronted.

V sighed, "No, Jumin. I know you can, but I just don't want you to destroy yourself along the way. Wasn't it your father's excessive working the cause for your parents' divorce? Aren't you at least concerned it may become an issue in your relationship with your girlfriend—someone you're planning to marry?"

"Ran is different. We understand one another, and we always make sure to have time to talk. The main reason for most divorces is irreconcilable differences, which could have been avoided if both parties would choose to simply communicate with one another calmly. It is also a matter of how much both parties are willing to change or accept one another."

"That… Is an oddly specific thing to say. Where did you read about it?"

"It wasn't something I had much reading material on; it was more from a discussion I had with Ran regarding divorces and our thoughts on the matter."

V frowned, "I find that a strange topic to discuss with someone you're planning on marrying. I would have focused more on the happier aspects of a relationship rather than the worst possible outcome."

"It's an inevitable topic of discussion considering my father's track record, and whenever the topic arises, Ran chalks it up as a relationship loss prevention activity." Jumin stated.

V chuckled, "She's strange, but she definitely knows how to handle you."

"Yes, she's perfect. She will have nothing but the best, and I need to become capable enough to provide that for her. Once I've secured my position as executive director in C&R, there will be nothing that is out of our reach."

"You're talking as if you're doing it all just for her." V stated uncomfortably.

"There are many reasons as to why I'm doing this, but it isn't a bad thing to believe that I'm doing this all for her—Ran deserves this from me and more."

Long after their phone call had ended, V still felt conflicted over his conversation with Jumin. He was happy Jumin had found someone he loved dearly, but the actions and choices Jumin were making felt overly excessive.

V thought he knew Ran after all those conversations throughout the years. He felt she should have put a stop to Jumin's excessiveness. She should be stopping Jumin pushing himself so hard, lest he overworked himself to death. His best friend deserved more than this and V didn't know what to do.

* * *

Rika and V were looking through shelters for another cat for Jumin. Due to Jumin's busier schedule Luna had developed separation anxiety. From the few conversations they had, V knew Jumin had been taking her along with him to the office. It was endearing, but seemed a bit excessive to V. Therefore, the solution he came up with was to find a friend for Luna, and Rika was helping him.

Rika, herself, had a dog and had more experience with animals than V. He hoped that it would be the perfect ice breaker with his best friend when they finally met. "What about this cat? I think she's perfect based on everything you've told me about your best friend, Jumin."

Rika was showing V a young white persian cat with bright blue eyes. It took V aback at how perfect of a contrast it would be with Luna, and V had to agree with Rika. This cat looked like it would suit his friend, and aesthetically she would go well with Luna's coloring—with her black fur and deep dark blue eyes. "Yes, she looks like a little queen doesn't she?"

* * *

It was unfortunate, but Ran was unable to attend to this planned group meeting and it ended with only V and Rika at Jumin's penthouse.

V smiled as he greeted his friend before introducing Rika, "I'd like you to finally meet Rika, my girlfriend."

Rika smiled as she bowed slightly in greeting, "I'm so glad to finally meet you. V has told me so much about you."

"I'm Han Jumin, though I believe introductions are hardly necessary, as he has also told me a great deal about you as well." Jumin replied as he moved to shake her hand.

"All good things I hope?"

"Yes, it seems you can do no wrong in V's eyes. Please, do come in. V tells me that you've recently started wine tasting. I have a few of V's favorites out for the occasion." Jumin gestured towards the sofa and a low table, where several bottles of wine and glasses were waiting.

"We brought someone for you and Luna." V interjected, holding up a cardboard pet carrier.

Jumin's eyes widened slightly as V brought in the pet carrier and opened it to reveal the white persian.

"Well? What do you think? Rika picked her." V asked.

Jumin was silent for a moment as he stared at the white cat. "What's her name?"

V hummed before he answered. "I do have a name I had been calling her, but don't you want to name her yourself?"

"No. I wouldn't deprive her of the name you gave her. I believe since it is a name you had given her it would hold more meaning than any name I would give her." Jumin replied.

"How thoughtful of you, Jumin. I wouldn't expect anything less. Her name is Elizabeth, like the British queen. Doesn't she remind you of royalty?"

Jumin moved to pet the cat, "Yes… She does. Wouldn't that make her Elizabeth the Third?"

V laughed. "Yes, I suppose it does if we are to be technically correct."

Jumin chuckled. "How appropriate, I wonder how Yumi would react to Elizabeth the Third."

"Yumi?" V questioned.

"Ran has a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Yumi. I found it amusing, due to the fact Elizabeth the Second is known for her fondness of that particular breeding of canines. She will no doubt comment on this fact." Jumin mused.

V felt slightly exasperated, "Is there a moment in which you don't think about Ran?"

"I'm always thinking about my love." Jumin stated bluntly.

"How romantic. I hope you are always thinking of me as well, V." Rika chimed.

"Ahhh… I suddenly feel as if you will be getting me into trouble with my girlfriend often, my friend." V joked.

V was glad, because as the three of them sat in Jumin's drawing room drinking wine, the conversation flowed freely and easily. Everything felt right, just as it should be.

* * *

One of the things Rika loved most other than art were musicals, therefore V always tried to find performances they could attend together. They were usually located in bigger venues, but Rika had a favorite musical actor, Zen—who only performed on smaller stages.

Rika had been following Zen's advancements since his first public performance. Zen was part of a small theatre troupe, which only had a few performances; all of which Rika never missed. However, this was the first performance V had attended with Rika to witness Zen's talent. He had to agree with her sentiment that Zen held a lot of potential as an actor with a powerful voice, as well as devastating aesthetics. V would love to have him as a model.

It would have been rude to talk about work when he was out on a date with Rika, and so V had decided to ask Zen another day.

* * *

While feeling like a stalker, V followed after Zen to find a good opportunity to ask him to be his model for some of his photographs. He hadn't expected to see Zen's motorcycle to be rammed by a car from the side, or for the driver to flee the scene. Since V had been the only witness he had ended up accompanying Zen to the hospital.

V had spoken to one of the doctors. Zen required immediate surgery on one of his legs or he would risk losing function in it. They were having trouble reaching Zen's emergency contacts to get authorization to proceed with the surgery. Without any hesitation, he agreed to act as his guardian and signed for him to have the surgery.

It was an hour into surgery that a young woman his age came rushing in. "I'm Trang! I'm a relative of Zen! How is he? Is he okay? I heard he got into an accident? Is he in surgery? Who's the attending doctor?!"

The words came rushing out of her, before her eyes landed on V and his hair. "You. The residents said you were the one that brought in Zen. How is he? Is he still in surgery?"

"He's still in surgery. The doctor's said his leg was badly injured and he needed surgery or he could lose the use of his leg."

"Oh my god." Trang looked stricken as her hand went to cover her mouth, before she composed herself. "No, it should be fine. This is one of Korea's top hospitals. There's been plenty of studies that I can look into that could help him…"

Trang continued to talk to herself, as V closely looked at her. She had long black hair and bangs covering her forehead, but her face looked familiar. Before he could wonder further as to why she seemed so familiar; he saw Ran and Jumin hurriedly rushing towards them. Why were they here?

"V? Why are you here?" Jumin questioned, slightly confused.

Ran moved to hug Trang, who started crying into her shoulder.

"I'm here because I saw an accident and had to escort someone here. They weren't able to reach any family members to approve for the necessary surgery, so I had taken the liberty of acting as his guardian instead."

Jumin was about to respond to V's statement when the doctor came out of surgery. Jumin was the first to address the doctor. "How is Hyun? We had just received word about the accident and surgery."

"The surgery went well. The patient is already awake and recovering nicely, though he will be a bit groggy. He's allowed visitors since it wasn't life threatening." The doctor explained.

Jumin thanked the doctor, while Ran spoke softly to Trang. There was a determined look on Trang's face before she immediately went to the recovery room to see Zen. Jumin looked to Ran questioningly. She gave him a slightly strained smile before replying, "I think my sister needs to see him a lot more than we do at the moment."

"So should I take this to mean that Zen is somehow related to Ran?" V asked.

Jumin looked to V. "Yes. He is. It was serendipitous, for you of all people, to be the one to come across Hyun when you did. Thank you, I am not sure what would have happened had you not been there."

Ran grasped onto V's arm, "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. It was the right thing to do. Anyone would have done the same thing." V replied noncommittally.

"No, I don't think so. Even if most people would prefer to think so. Sometimes… The right thing to do… Isn't always the easiest. That's why… Thank you so much for this." As V took in Ran's expression, he could see the genuineness of her gratitude.

Maybe Ran really was as wonderful as Jumin made her out to be.

* * *

As thanks for saving Zen, both Jumin and Ran had agreed to a double date at one of V's favorite restaurants. V and Rika had already arrived at the agreed upon places and were promptly seated, as they waited for Jumin and Ran.

"What's Jumin's girlfriend like?" Rika asked.

V thought for a moment. "Ran seems to have a strange sense of morality of others, and she is a bit odd at first glance."

"Rika?" Ran's voice interrupted.

Rika turned to look when she heard her named called, only to widen her eyes in shock. "Eonni? What are you doing here?"

"You're V's girlfriend? Oh my god. So that guy you've been telling me about, but haven't named. That guy was V?!" Ran looked astonished. She then turned to look at Jumin accusingly, "Did you know this, too?"

Jumin tilted his head slightly. "It's never come up in conversation specifically, and it wasn't my story to tell."

"You think you're so impressive just because you know everything." Ran muttered, which only served to make Jumin smile as they both moved to sit across from V and Rika.

V was amused as he remarked. "So it seems the roles have been reversed on this occasion."

"So it has." Jumin agreed.

"Though I am curious as to how you came to meet Rika?" V asked.

Ran smiled as she replied. "I saved Rika from a fugly ahjussi."

Jumin coughed. Rika hid her face in her hands. V was confused. "What does fugly mean? I've never heard that English word before. Is it a colloquial term?"

"It means f-" Ran was quickly interrupted by Rika. "It's another word for ugly!"

V frowned, "Rika needed saving? Why would someone try to attack her? She's such a sweet soul."

Ran stared at V, "You're kidding right? I mean. It's because she's so sweet looking! I mean look at her. She's so cute! She's dainty, pretty, and probably every guy's wet dream."

"Eonni! Must you be so vulgar?!" Rika's face was bright red. V could practically feel the second hand embarrassment from her, as well as for his gender.

"What? I'm being honest." Ran replied, confused.

"Yes, but most people would not speak about such things in present company nor in public. It's bad manners." Jumin explained, with his hand on her arm.

"Oh, it's that tact thing huh? Sorry. I forgot myself a bit there."

V eyed Ran as she became more subdued. It seemed to have created an awkward atmosphere at the table, when it became silent until V decided to break it by continuing the conversation. "So how did you save Rika?"

Both Rika and Ran smiled at each other before Ran answered. "I dislocated his shoulder when he tried to lay a hand on me, and then I proceeded to beat him up a little so he wouldn't bother her anymore. The rest was history."

"It seems that I am the only one to not have the fortune of seeing Ran in her element as a bodyguard." V mused.

It was then, their server came with the wine V had requested earlier before Jumin and Ran's arrival. It was a nice vintage V was sure to suit Jumin's palate. However, when the server went to fill Ran's glass, she shook her head and simply asked for water instead.

As V took a sip of his wine, he asked. "Do you not like wine?"

Ran gave him a small smile in reply, "No, I can't say that wine and I have very much to agree on. Though I love seeing Jumin when he's enjoying a glass or two."

There was a slight tint on Jumin's cheeks as he deflected, "I find my enjoyment of wine to be far better than your obsession with that sugary concoction you favor."

"Guilty~" Ran teasingly replied as she affectionately leaned into Jumin's shoulder, which seemed to please Jumin. It surprised V how much Jumin had changed because of Ran, to be able to accept such a public display of affection.

* * *

As they dined and conversed together; V started to notice something, Ran didn't talk much about herself. While V and Jumin talked about their days as boys in private school, Rika also mentioned attending private school as a child. Ran, however, had remained silent as she smiled, listening to them as they talked about their youth leading up to their college days.

"What about you, Ran? Surely you must have some stories to tell?" V asked, trying to draw her into the conversation. She looked at him slightly uneasily while Jumin gave him a look of slight disapproval.

"My school days were pretty uneventful. There isn't much to speak of, and I can't say I'm proud of a lot of the things I've done in my past." Ran replied vaguely.

"I'd rather hear some of the more interesting things you've done."

After Ran's confession Jumin was quick to interject, "Have I told you how it was that V and I met?"

As Jumin regaled the story of how they met as children, V couldn't help but think about what Ran said and her expression. Just what kind of past did Ran have?

Despite the smiles and laughter throughout the dinner date, it seems that the light hearted beginning at the start of the meeting didn't last. At least not in V's mind. As he left the restaurant with Rika, he couldn't help asking her. "What kind of person is Ran? To you, I mean."

Rika had looked up to him in surprise, before answering. "Well, I didn't know her as Ran. When I first met her she introduced herself to me as Leaf. She's usually very silly, but I think she's actually a very serious and sad person."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well… I know she's a lot older than we both are, and even though I've known her for years I feel that I still don't know her very well. She's told me a lot about herself, but at the same time I'm not sure since she is also very private about certain things. She still surprises me with how happy she appears."

"I see. I suppose only time will tell."

Rika smiled, "Don't worry. Ran may be strange, but she's a wonderful person and someone I admire."

V returned her smile. "For your sake and Jumin's, I hope so as well."

* * *

It was a suggestion V had brought up as a way to get to know Ran better, one on one, since they were both artists. A joint project between the two of them. Despite her seemingly busy schedule, she had agreed rather quickly, much to V's surprise. There was only one problem with this joint venture of theirs.

"Our art styles are way too different." Ran said bluntly as she looked over his portfolio.

V sighed. "I think I could try to work with that… My father does own an art gallery and I do have some experience in drawing and painting…"

Ran shook her head. "I'm not talking about the medium. I'm talking about the content itself and the reasons why we make our art in the first place. Even though all of my pieces are experimental art pieces, I do have something in mind when I'm making them. I know we've talked about what we want others to see in our art, but we've never really talked about why we do it. V, Why do you take your pictures? Why do you pursue art?"

"My mother said to me once that my soul wanted to draw; to pursue life as an artist. She could see that in me, even though I couldn't, and she tried to help me. I didn't understand what she meant until I started pursuing art for myself, and took my first photographs. The photographs that I took weren't simple photos. At least to me, they weren't. I could see in them the true essence of the subjects. I felt it was such a beautiful thing. If I could show the world just a fraction of that beauty, of that ideal, then my work would all have been worth it."

"Then why the sun? Isn't it one of the main features of your works?"

"The sun is the mother of all, isn't it? Wouldn't that mean that the sun could love everything in this world? Wouldn't that also mean that the sun would be able to heal all? An everlasting and endless love like the sun." V enthused.

"Hmm… You're a pretty idealistic guy. Though now that you've told me this, I can kind of see it now."

"Isn't that what artists do? Pursue an ideal or a truth?"

"I suppose some do, but I think it's to each their own. Art is also a form of self expression of the things you love, hate, and your emotions, too. At least for me it is. Sometimes, it's also a form of storytelling."

"If you hadn't already noticed most of my work looks sad and painful, because it really is full of such feelings. I put those negative feelings into my work with purpose. Take my latest work for instance, Hades. It is full of my anger; but towards whom? The tabloids and press. For what reason? Their smear campaign. So I made Hades to express my anger and to show off just what I thought of what they were saying about it all. If they cared to take a closer look then they would realize they were wrong to simply make assumptions without having all the facts!"

V was amused. "I may be idealistic, but you seem to take things very personally. I take it Hades is based off of someone."

Ran blushed, "Hades… is actually… Jumin…"

V's eyes widened, "No wonder that suit looked so familiar!"

"Ugh… This is so embarrassing…" Ran mumbled. "Anyways! As I was saying! Your style is to showcase the hidden beauty of the world, while mine is to amplify the ugly side and make people work finding the hidden beauty of it. It's complete opposites! How do you propose we work together?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something!" V said cheerily.

"Great… You're one of those happy peppy people when it comes to art. I'm so going to regret this…" Ran gloomed.

"You're a lot gloomier than I pictured you to be, Ran." V commented.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble by being an angsty artist with art block!"

V could only laugh at Ran as she fumed. She looked very much like an angry kitten.

* * *

V wondered if working with other artists could be like this? As he looked at the bright smile she directed towards him when she finished her part of the installation, he realized it was only because he was working with her that he found it so pleasurable.

After all, as an artist, Rika had always told him he was difficult to work with. With Ran, it had seemed painless. They didn't agree with many things, but found compromise easily because he found she didn't like conflict just like him.

He notice the tattoo on her wrist, the same one that he had seen the first time he met her. "Ran, I have been meaning to ask. How did you come to get your tattoo? From my understanding it's still illegal to obtain one in Korea."

"Oh! Sorry. I used to keep it covered up when I work because it made people uncomfortable, but these days it doesn't really matter. Hmm.. Well, I got it shortly after my husband died. It's Japanese for don't give up. It was a language we both studied and loved. I just thought it would have been something he would have said for me to keep moving forward with my life." Ran explained

"That sounds like a lovely memento remember him by, but I believe you could have chosen a more discreet location?"

"Well… I'm right handed and I tend to sleep on my right side like so." Ran moved her right wrist next to her face. "When I wake up in the morning, it's usually the first thing I see. It's my own reminder of never giving up, especially when I have a hard time waking up in the mornings." Ran made a face at the thought of the rough mornings she had had when she didn't want to wake.

V laughed at her expression, "Your husband must have been a wonderful person for you to keep his memory alive."

Ran smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He was, but he's not just alive through me. He's alive in the stories I tell and the things I do. Just like everyone I know is. Just like you are. Since we are the sum of everyone we know. So it's kind of like… He's alive through you too, because you know about him. And isn't that just amazing? How we all keep living through the people we know?"

V stared at Ran's beautiful euphoric expression of wonder, and suddenly his heart was thundering in his chest. V's voice was slightly in awe as he spoke."Sometimes I wonder, what goes through that beautiful wondrous head of yours. I'd want to see the world through your eyes sometime."

Ran pouted at him, "Am I being too weird again? Ahh… And here I thought I was being thought provoking."

V couldn't help thinking of Ran as cute, even if she was a little odd.

Why hadn't he chosen the mysterious oddity that was Leaf?

* * *

After several months of work, they had finally completed their joint project. V was reluctant to end it, because it meant that he would no longer get to see Ran as often. They would still see each other as friends, but he had no reason to spend time alone with her. She was, after all, his best friend's lover.

V couldn't help asking Ran to have lunch together after they had finished up the last details on the project. He wanted just a bit more time with her, but she had declined saying she had an appointment she had to keep. After she had left V in his studio, it took him several minutes before he decided to follow after her.

V saw her enter a hospital, alone. Was she sick?

It wasn't right for V to be invading Ran's privacy like this, but he needed to know that she was alright. No, not him. Jumin needed to know that Ran was alright. The only way to find that out was to follow her.

The closest V could get was the private office, where he stood to eavesdrop to the conversation Ran was having with someone inside.

"Miss Hwang. It's nice to see you again.

"I can't really say the same, doctor. I wish I didn't have to see you so often."

"It's only normal for someone your age to want try to have children. You just suffered a setback for a long time that caused you to not have a cycle for so many years…"

V quickly left when he saw a nurse come by, but he had heard enough. Ran. Ran was trying to have children? Was this something Jumin had already known about? Was this something that both Jumin and Ran were trying to achieve? The reason Jumin wanted to marry Ran so ardently?

V didn't know what to think.

V didn't know what he wanted to think about Jumin and Ran's relationship.

* * *

"Jumin… How far has your relationship with Ran progressed?" V asked, reluctantly.

There was silence over phone, before Jumin replied. "Although we have been together for almost a year now, we have not progressed beyond what she would call passionate kissing."

"That's it?" V asked, astonished.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I am a man with rules and control, and I will not slip so easily. I had promised myself-once I become the man she needs, I will ravish her completely. She will become mine from her head to her toes."

Jumin's comments about Ran made V feel uncomfortable, and he couldn't help but question it. "Are you sure that's what she wants?"

"There has been moments during our sessions when she tries to provoke me for something more, but I've already explained my reasons to which she has only responded with elation. I know her, V. It is something we both desire, though she continues with her provocations as if to test my limits." Jumin replied with a chuckle.

Knowing it was something Ran wanted didn't make V feel any better. Maybe it was worse.

"Speaking of my relationship with Ran. I should be asking the same of you. I have been spending time with Rika lately, but I haven't heard much about how your relationship has progressed."

"Oh. Honestly, it's been the same as it always has been. She's currently living in the dormitories at her college, so most of our dates and time spent together are around her campus." V replied noncommittally.

"You sound a bit disinterested, my friend. Has there been any problems?" Jumin inquired.

"Problems? No. No. It's just…" V thought for a moment, was Jumin right? Were there problems between Rika and him? Lately he had been so focused on Ran he hadn't thought much about it, but… Rika… She had been distant, lately.

Instead of voicing his true thoughts, V instead chose to reassure his friend. "We're fine. We've just been busy. You know how it can be sometimes."

"If you say so, V. If you need someone to speak with, know that I am always willing to listen."

'Thanks, you're a good friend, Jumin."

* * *

Sometimes, V liked to traverse the streets of Seoul when he was troubled to take photographs of people to take his mind of things; but he hadn't expected to capture the photo of Ran exiting a private rehab and treatment facility known for treating alcoholics and addicts. V was momentarily shocked before he calmed himself, because Ran could have been there for a number of reasons: as a volunteer, to visit someone, or for herself…

V managed to catch someone that looked like a patient exiting the building. "Ah. I'm sorry, but that person, that just left, Ran, do you know her?"

"Oh? Her? Choi Ran? Yes, I know her. She's been coming here for almost a year for treatments for cirrhosis. Recovering alcoholic. She's always sitting in for the group therapy sessions, even though she never says anything." The woman explained. V felt as if he was being choked. Ran was a patient, here? She had cirrhosis?

"She's a patient? You're sure?" V pressed.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. She doesn't stay at the facility, but she comes by often enough. She almost never misses group therapy."

"Th-thank you." V left, staggering away from the building.

Was this the past Ran wasn't proud of? The reason she doesn't drink wine or talk much about herself? Was it also the reason as to why she had trouble with her cycle as the doctor had said in that office a month ago? Everything V was slowly finding out about Ran was piecing itself together, and it was painting itself into a sad and unfortunate picture.

Hwang Ran or rather Choi Ran did not have an easy life, and it seems that Jumin was trying to save her.

V felt his heart break just a little at that fact.

* * *

Tonight was a rare occasion, but V felt it was necessary, especially after all the revelations he had uncovered about Ran. If he could not ease the stress Jumin must be under, the least he could do as his best friend was to spend time with Jumin drinking wine and holding pleasant conversations.

There was a message notification on Jumin's phone, which he promptly checked leading to a large smile. V had to laugh, "Something from Ran I presume?"

"Yes. She's obsessive about family, and since we've been dating I've been deemed the father figure to her children. This is a picture her uncle took of us." Jumin replied as he handed V his phone for V to take a look. It looked like a family photo.

However, as V saw the picture everything fizzled out and it was all he could focus on; in the picture was Choi Saeyoung and Choi Saeran. The twins from his church. The twins that were abused by their mother. Saeyoung had told V their mother was blackmailing their father. Their mother was Choi Ran.

Just what was the world coming to.

What is Ran? Did Saeyoung lie to him?

No, he couldn't have. V remembered Saeyoung's tears, his fear, his utter sadness and feelings of worthlessness. It had all been genuine.

Despite his inner turmoil, V managed to ask. "Is Ran a good mother?"

"She's a wonderful mother. It makes me excited to think what it will be like when we have our own children." Jumin mused.

Jumin didn't know then, about the past abuse. Maybe Ran changed. V continued to stare at the picture of Ran with the twins. They looked happy. However, it didn't change the fact that she blackmailed their father. She abused her children. She had too much baggage. She could destroy Jumin.

Jumin is capable of doing anything for Ran, and if she ever went back to her old ways it would hurt Jumin deeply. V couldn't allow that. Jumin wouldn't be able to handle it; not with how all the women in his life have treated him. Not with how he has viewed women since childhood. It would break Jumin.

Ran… She was beautiful, but with so many thorns unseen to everyone. Especially to Jumin. But V could see them. He could see Ran's true self, just as he could see the true essence of the subjects in his artworks.

"I'm sure she must be." V replied softly, returning Jumin his phone.

V needed to protect Jumin, because Jumin couldn't love Ran like he could. Only V could see Ran's true self. Only V could love her despite her thorns, because only he could be her sun.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **cirrhosis - chronic disease of the liver caused by alcoholism. this can cause the loss or absence of cycles in women.**

 **ahjussi - mister/mr.  
eonni - older sister (used by young women to refer to another woman older than them)**

 **Fun Fact: Getting tattoos in Korea is actually illegal, unless it's from a medical professional (medically necessary). There's a stigma against people who have them.**

 **The tattoo Ran has on her wrist is まけない, which means don't give up or won't lose.**


End file.
